Shattered Glass
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki has faced his punishment and has been shattered. Thor is trying to mend the pieces, unaware of the danger lurking beneath the broken façade of his brother. The God of Lies has lost the battle, but not the war.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shattered Glass

Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki has faced his punishment and has been shattered. Thor is trying to mend the pieces, unaware of the danger lurking beneath the broken façade of his brother. The God of Lies has lost the battle, but not the war.

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, heroes, baddies, weapons, locations ETC. Any character, weapon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst and violence in upcoming chapters. Mentioning of torture. Mild swearing. OOCness that is hopefully kept to a minimum.

A/N: This may be a little Thor centred right now, but I am planning to add the Avengers into this in the future. Because I _love_ them. All of them.

…- Chapter one -…

Loki is coming home at last.

With an impatient sigh Thor crosses his arms for the umpteenth time that day, azure eyes gliding over to the All-Father's throne and his father seated upon it. Frigga is seated besides him, holding onto his arm and rubbing circles on it with her hand. Her gaze is cast downwards to the floor and she is as spent as the rest of her family. The thunderer averts his gaze to the grand doors which are still sealed.

He is growing impatient.

Today, by Odin's orders, his younger brother is to be released from his imprisonment. The Golden Son suppresses a shudder when he thinks about whatever fate has befallen his brother. Loki was not send off to the Asgardian dungeons beneath the castle, but to a place far worse. A place where the guards would be able to contain the Trickster God.

The Eternal Prison is a dungeon where there those who have transgressed the laws of the Gods are sent to contemplate the wrongs they have done for an eternity, through the timeless nature of the Prison. It is a place so filled with disturbances and magic that even time is distorted and twisted, ripped from its spirals to bend in the ways of the Prison Guardians.

In Loki's absence of only eighteen months, a century behind and beneath the prison's walls has passed.

A century.

Straightening himself again Thor looks back to his parents. Frigga has been sitting on the floor next to her husband's throne for a long time now, her hand has never left Odin's lower arm. In turn, the All-Father's hand is shielding hers, his strong hold unwavering. His lone eye slowly glides between her and their Golden Son, so much more tired.

In his turn Thor silently thanks his father again. He, and his mother, had both been appalled when the All-Father ordered the fallen God's imprisonment in the Eternal prison, a place that is whispered to be the closest thing to a touchable Hell. After his betrayal towards Asgard, after death had seemingly claimed his brother their family had mourned the loss. Thor knows that when Loki let himself fall from the Bifrost that there had been a part of Loki hidden under the madness and the anger. He thought his brother dead, until they met again on Midgard.

His brother hadn't fallen to his death. He had been weakened by it, but not died. There had been something in Loki's place, something dark and vile, fed by the lies the trickster convinced himself were truth. _'I have no home'_ The God of thunder uncrosses his arms, paces a few steps, and then crosses his arms while doing so. Loki had repeated, over and over, of how they weren't brothers. They share no blood, and they share no home. He claimed they were not brothers.

Thor shakes his head to clear his mind.

They _are_ brothers. Loki is still as much his as he is Loki's. Whatever evil had poisoned the younger God with its lies, it had spoken of Odin's betrayal. That Odin _lied_, time and again, how Loki was as much his son as Thor. How Odin loved Loki, as much as the All-Father did his firstborn. Loki believed the madness' whispers, _believed_ he has no place in this family.

But if Loki doesn't have a place in this family, then surely Thor doesn't either. Odin is Thor's father, but Frigga is not his real mother. Yet she loves Loki as much as Thor.

…What is taking them so long? Word has come already that the guardians of the prison and Loki have made it through the rebuild Bifrost and are on their way. They should have been here by now. He is slowly becoming sick with anticipation. "Thor." His mother suddenly calls and he is startled. With wide eyes the God turns to face her. She motions at him to come and he obeys without a second thought. With a huff he plants himself on the ground next to her, making her smile. Her hands tangle into his blond locks, and the little family remains seated like this for a while in silence.

Thoughts drift, time passes slowly with ticking minutes, until a sound on the other end of the room makes the thunderer jump to his feet. Odin sits up straighter and Frigga straightens herself. The giant double doors of the throne room swing open, on which three figures are allowed entry by the guards of Asgard.

The Prison Guardians are wearing a long hooded cloak, one is adorned in deep red and vile green, and the other in bruised black and blue. Their cloaks partially hide the tough, heavy looking armour they wear underneath to protect themselves against their volatile prisoners. The only part of their bodies visible is their eyes, empty glowing sockets bellowing poisonous yellow smoke. They are armed with scythes and swords, one is equipped with rows and rows of chain they can use to pin their prisoner should he try to escape and the other carries a whip with jagged pins ready to deal punishment. They are resilient and powerful, two heads higher then the damned soul between them and much broader in build.

They stop their advances a respectable distance from the throne. Thor looks his brother over, not liking what he sees. Loki is masked, making him blind and silent to the world around him. The younger God is dressed in a long, dark cloak that is several sizes too big for him and hangs loosely around him. It is tattered and worn, with streams of cloth that hang well on the floor. Thor can just make out the baggy pants he is wearing beneath them, and socked feet. Loki's hands are bound behind his back.

"All-Father… Freya… Odinson." One of the guards speaks in greeting but it is unclear which one. Aside from the difference in the colour of their cloaks and the chain or whip, the guardians are near identical. As one speaks the greeting, the guardian in black and blue releases the upper arm of the prisoner from his hold and moves to stand behind the smaller God to unbind the mask. Thor can hear one of the buckles coming loose and needs to swallow a sudden lump forming in his throat. He looks the younger man over once more, his emotions conflicting.

"Your… son…" The pause speaks of contempt that has travelled far beyond the realm of Asgard. "…is lost. Poisoned by a madness lurking in the depths of his being." Thor himself is too shocked to hear his mother gasp. Her hand flies up to cover her mouth but her eyes have lost their regal countenance and betray the pain that only a mother can feel. She has to avert her gaze to the floor in order to recollect herself when the mask falls from her son's face.

"Since you have demanded his freedom before we were able to tame the madness within him, we have taken pre-emptive measures to ensure everyone's safety lest he stray from peace once more." The mask is hidden to be taken back to the prison. Loki doesn't respond to the guardian's fussing, not with a gasp of relief or a shaking of his head. He blinks against the light a few times before lowering his gaze to the floor. "What is the meaning of this?" Odin finally speaks up before his wife or son find their voices. His words are carefully measured and devoid of the emotions hammering in his chest. He squares his shoulders to remain rooted on his seat. With great disapproval he looks his youngest son over, lone eye drawn to Loki's face and the greatest cause of his discontent.

The God of lies has been muted, lips sewn shut in a ragged pattern. The wires crisscross over each other and over his lips, keeping them firmly sealed. "The Liesmith will no longer spit his lies or cast magic." One of the guardians steps away from the prisoner and conjures a small chest. With a lowered helm he steps towards the king and queen. He lowers himself to his knees and places the chest on the golden floor before them. He opens the lid, revealing six small vials containing a deep purple liquid, and two vials with a green liquid. "We have lifted many of the seals that bound him and the madness to the prison. These potions will help the wounds recover faster. It is best you start with them tomorrow."

Loki remains unmoving next to the other guardian. He has yet to look up at the others in the room, eyes glued to the shining floor. His body jerks when the guardian begins unhooking the chains binding his arms to his back. Soon the rattling subsides and Loki's arms are free. They lower to his sides. "There are three seals that will remain in order to detain the madness. And…" The guardian lifts one of Loki's arms and pulls the sleeve back, showing off an armlet secured tightly on the trickster's lower arm. It is a disturbingly beautiful ornament, coming from a place of despair such as the prison. "…these will halt the flow of magic. He will not be able to cast a spell."

The guardian delivering the chest returns to his place on Loki's other side. "For today, we recommend a familiar place and rest so he can meditate in peace."

Rooted to his place in the room, Thor is beginning to feel sick. His brother isn't even looking up, though he _must_ know where he is. His emotions get the best of him and his resolve wavers. In a few long strides the thunder God is standing in front of his younger brother, his large hands landing on the sides of the younger man's head. Both guardians step back to let him. Thor's eyes go wide with horror when azure finally meets emerald for the first time in so many months. Loki meets his gaze with an emptiness that has the larger man speechless with shock.

In that one look everything becomes crystal clear. His brother is broken. A hollowed shell of a man _tortured_ into surrender and obedience. "What have you done to him?" When he finally finds his voice it is barely a whisper, but loud enough for the guardians to hear. "The prison is a place of peaceful meditation." One begins, the left one turning his head to the thunder God and the other lowering his gaze to their prisoner. Thor brushes a hand over his brother's cold cheek, carefully sliding a thumb over the side of his mouth. The stitches are strong and very secure, hot against his skin. If his younger brother is disturbed by his touches, he doesn't show it. "_That_ is how you call a hellhole where its captives are tortured without mercy?" He rasps, pressing a little harder on the side of the younger man's lips almost desperate for any kind of reaction.

"Indeed." One of the guardians replies without a second's thought. Thor can't tell which one replied to his question though.

They back away from the brothers and bow deep before the king and queen. One of them speaks up once again. "Be weary of the madness. The Liesmith is a volatile creature." Thor gives one of them, probably the one that is speaking, a harsh glare. It is taking all of his self restraint not to unleash Mjolnir upon them.

The giant doors slam shut behind the guardians, leaving the now complete family in an ominous silence. The only thing Thor can hear at the moment is his heart beating in his chest. It lurches painfully when he lowers his gaze to his brother again, to the shell that was his brother. It takes all of his willpower to step away from the younger God to give his mother access to him. Without a moment's hesitation Frigga pulls Loki into her arms, murmuring sweet nothings at him.

Thor stays put as his father rises from his throne as well. With measured steps he closes the distance between his son and wife and without hesitating he wraps his broad arms around both their smaller forms into a tight hug. Frigga continues to speak into Loki's hair even as Odin pulls away again, carefully studying his youngest son. From the look in his father's eye Thor can tell that Odin is not very pleased with this turn of events. "Are you hungry?" Frigga softly asks. If it is up to her the stitches will be removed immediately. "Tired?" She pulls back when her son doesn't respond to her, worry etching her face. "Loki?"

He seems to hear her judging by the way his back tenses and relaxes, but nothing more.

"Loki!" He startles from the sound. Frigga places her hands on his face and stares into his jade eyes, and they finally roll towards her. Loki does not take her in. His eyes glide over her face, her eyes, her lips, back to her eyes. Frigga brushes a hand over his cheek, like she always had when he was so much younger when he needed comfort, in the hope he will lighten up and _see_ her.

There is _nothing_.

His eyes are devoid of sentiment.

Frigga doesn't take very well to that. She is slowly becoming white, paler then she already was from sleepless nights filled with worry over her son's return. Her husband wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her away from their youngest, to keep her standing and to keep her from losing her mind over her baby's obvious Hell. Thor can feel the regret roll off of his father in waves as Odin looks at the youngest one more time, his lips drawn into a thin line as he thinks.

"Thor…" His voice is rough with rarely shown emotion. The thunderer tenses greatly at his father's call. "…take your brother to his room. He needs his rest." Just as the guardians had offered.

Without a word, or thought for that matter, Thor does as he is told. He slowly wraps an arm around his brother's shoulder, gently getting his attention. With a small tug he motions Loki to come, and Loki obeys without so much as a changing glance.

The walk to Loki's room has never been this long. It feels as if an eternity of discomfort passes as the two brothers walk through the corridors of Asgard. They have walked amongst these halls for centuries, in the good times and in the bad. They have hit the bottom now.

Loki's chambers have remained untouched throughout his absence, only occasionally cleaned from dust. When first presumed dead after his fall from the Bifrost, it had been Frigga who had demanded the rooms be left intact and untouched by anyone. Her pain had cut deep and she had often wandered into these rooms. _No mother nor father should have to carry the burden of burying their child._ These were the words she had shared with Thor when he had enquired once.

He never asked again.

Thor releases his hold on his brother as they enter the room. To his amazement Loki takes a few steps more into the room, halting somewhere near the centre. He makes no move to check his study or his bedroom, nor does he move towards the large balcony on his left.

Perhaps he is still deciding on where to go first?

That is what Thor tells himself as he watches his brother for a while. Seconds turn into minutes, and the minutes slowly but surely tick into an hour. And Loki is still standing there.

"Loki…?" The trickster visibly tenses and begins to turn. It seems that the younger God had forgotten his brother's presence already. Thor slowly closes the distance between them, carefully watching his brother for anything. An emotion, a twitch, a move, anything. "Loki…" Something sparkles. Had he blinked, Thor would have missed it. But he didn't. His azure eyes stare deep into emerald, searching for that little spark but as soon as it came, it disappeared again. But it fills him with hope none the less. "Brother…" He whispers softly with a soft smile appearing on his lips.

There it was again.

The proof that his brother is still alive. It brings a sad smile to the thunderer's face. With that small smile still on his lips he turns towards the door. His eyes are met by his mother's.

She could not stay away.

"I…" Never, not once has Thor heard her choke on her words. It only adds to the gravitation of this situation. She sighs deeply and walks forward, not caring for her faltering façade as she embraces her lost son once again. "I love you." She whispers, and Loki gives no response. Not to the kiss planted on his forehead, not to the thumb tracing circles on his cheek that is careful to avoid his sewn mouth, not to the soft hug she pulls him in. They stay together like this for a little while, Frigga holding onto her youngest son and basking in his presence and Loki standing still and staring over her shoulder at a blank spot on the wall in front of him. He doesn't embrace his mother even though she has missed him so. Nimble fingers tangle into raven locks, brushing through the strands like she did when her boys were younger. Mother's hug always calmed them down and cheered them up, but not this time.

The young God is barely aware of her.

With a final kiss to the side of his head Frigga bids him goodnight and releases him. Her eyes search his one last time, but he sees straight through her as if she were a spectre. It pains her to see her child like this. The queen realises that if she doesn't go now, she will not be able to leave at all. A final brush to his chilly cheek and Frigga is turning, reluctantly pulling away. "Mother." And halting when her other son calls her.

Thor is by her side in a few steps, one arm outstretched and a story on his lips that is cut off when his mother almost flings herself into his chest. His broad arms encircle her in the love she is almost desperate to share. "He is still there." She whispers into his hair with a quiver in her voice. Then she pulls away and makes a quick exit, rushing to her husband's side.

As the heavy door clicks closed Thor returns to his brother's side, lowering a hand on each of Loki's shoulders. When he gives them a comforting squeeze the younger man tenses ever so slightly, the muscles in his back and shoulders going stiff. Their eyes meet once again and just like in the throne room there is a glint in Loki's eyes. The Golden Son was unsure what it was at first but now he knows what that glint means.

Recognition.

The glint dies out in the next second and Loki changes back into a shell, pulled back into the safety of his own mind. Thor doesn't know what to make of this. He is no mind reader, no doctor. He is nothing that Loki needs now, save for a shoulder to lean on as he recovers from what must have been a terrible fate. _The prison is a place of peaceful meditation._ He quickly suppresses that thought. This is not what he thought would happen to his brother. This cannot be what their father had in mind when he ordered Loki's imprisonment in that forsaken place.

…

…The look in his brother's eyes when Odin had judged had been murderous. He had never seen his brother _that_ crazed, that furious, that insane. For a moment, for a fraction of that moment Thor had feared, not for his brother, but for everyone around them. Loki's rage stretches far, and the madness has made him merciless. Had turned his brother into a heartless monster craving vengeance and calamity.

Yes, Thor thinks to himself as he wraps his arms around his brother and pulls him close once again; yes Loki deserved to be punished. Hundreds of people had died that day when he unleashed his army upon Midgard, and hundreds more lost their jobs and their homes. If he hadn't been stopped, millions more would have fallen victim to the madness.

The Golden son sighs deeply and releases the smaller man. He places his hands on Loki's shoulders once more, one hand reaching up to rest on the back of his brother's neck, as always. Thor gives his brother a smile, this one filled with warmth. "Rest well brother." Yes, Loki has paid for his crimes, and he has paid enough. Now that he is home everything can be as it once was once more. Before the jealousy, before the pain and hate. "Welcome home." Everything will be as it is supposed to be. There will be Thor, with his brother at his right hand.

As it is supposed to be.

-Word vervolgd

If you know where I stole the eternal prison from I want to make sweet love to you, you beautiful person you!

On that bombshell: Frigga, Freya, Fricka it's all the same. She rocks. 'nuff said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, heroes, baddies, weapons, locations ETC. Any character, weapon or location not recognisable is mine. I also do not own the Eternal Prison.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst and violence in upcoming chapters. Mentioning of torture. Swearing. OOCness that is hopefully kept to a minimum and OCs that are kept to a minimum. Rating may go up.

A/N: I was kind of overwhelmed by the response I got. Hadn't expected that. So I want to thank everyone for their support, and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I personally feel very good about it. The good news on that is that the third chapter is already half way done. :D

Now enjoy!

…- Chapter two -…

Screams and cries are echoing through the stronghold, bouncing off the stone and metal walls like droplets of water. Thor aimlessly stalks through chambers and corridors, searching for something. He isn't sure what it is he's looking for though. Maybe treasure? No, he is looking for a fight. For his next foe. Yes, he is looking for…

…for someone.

Well… he found _someone_.

The woman is a head taller then he is, but very lean, very skinny. Her head is bald and her face is hidden beneath an iron mask. Thick, dark stitches run over her skin in a jagged, unnatural pattern, running over her head, neck, shoulders and legs. Her dark robes hang loosely around her body, tattered and worn down from endless usage. She raises her sword in silent challenge. One the Odinson is eager to accept.

With a merciless blow Mjolnir crashes down onto the blade, slamming it out of the woman's clutches. A muffled sound filled with anger escapes her vocals. The woman leaps at the God to knock him off balance but Thor easily catches her and holds her aloft by her throat. His enemy emits a gurgling growl and kicks him, not causing any pain, or actually any kind of discomfort. The thunderer barely even feels her kicks. Laughing at her petty tries the God swings her away, throwing her into two others. A third one emits a startled yelp, one that is muffled by a muzzle. This one turns crazed eyes at the thunder God who is unable to tell if this is a man or woman.

The thunderer breaks eye contact with this one and turns swiftly, slamming his hammer into another opponent that has flung herself into him. A satisfying crunch resonates when Mjolnir comes into contact with the creature. The offender falls onto a heap on the hard ground and doesn't move to get back up again.

Four more enemies are brave enough to attack the God of thunder. One of them is armed with a club, but none of them are a threat to the Golden man. As he quickly dispatches his enemies, more and more challengers circle around him. Every individual is dressed in the same cold, tattered robes, some more worn down then others. Many of them have injuries that have been recently patched. Cuts and bruises adorn every body, created by different tools and weapons. Many carry shackles, bands, chains and others carry the bruises caused by those. Some wear masks, others gagged, some are made blind. The stench of blood is thickening as the crowd around the God is growing.

The assaults stop.

A disturbing quiet begins. Thor begins walking in tight circles, Mjolnir ready to strike. His blue eyes carefully scan the horde of enemies. The grand room, filled with staircases and cages is full of the creatures. They flock on the stairways, crowd the cages, hang from crevices in the walls and a few are even scaling the ceiling. Then, after waiting for what feels like an eternity someone behind the thunderer moves in attack. Thor slams it away with his hammer, man or woman he doesn't have enough time to tell, and a fight for his life begins. Steel and bone shatter beneath Mjolnir. Tattered clothes and skin rip. Blood flows and more and more creatures fall to their ends at the hands of the God of thunder.

After felling many enemies Thor finds he hasn't even broken a sweat by the time his aggressors stop throwing themselves at him like moths at a flame.

Silence ensues.

The broken beings slowly begin to back away. Their numbers decline evenly as they hide back in the crevices and shadows from which they came. For a few short moments Thor believes himself the victor until his wandering eyes fall on one of the creatures that is not retreating. The masked male stands his ground, perfectly still like a statue. The God feels the challenge coming from this single man in waves, even as the creature's comrades abandon him.

His strong grip intensifies around Mjolnir, the hammer that makes the God invincible. That is how he feels now as the room returns to perfect silence. The masked male is almost as tall as the God but just like all the other creatures here he is pale from lack of the sun's rays and thin from the lack of nutrition. The male is wearing the same clothes as the others, but these are clean and whole. The spear in the male's hand looks familiar but the God is unable to place it.

The masked male begins to walk towards the larger man, his steps resonate through the room and echo again and again. This creature is a fighter. His shoulders are raised and his back is straight, proud with the poise of a killer.

Mjolnir crashes upon the spear with a deafening blow that showers the two men with sparks. Thor grunts when his blow is deflected, the strike sending a painful jolt through his shoulder. He raises his eyes just in time to duck when his enemy swings the spear meaning to decapitate him. The God surges forward, smashing his hammer square into his foe's chest. The male releases a chocked grunt and falls backwards on the cold floor. Thor keeps moving, raises Mjolnir high above his head and swings it down, aiming for his foe's chest in order to shatter and kill. The smaller man is quick though and rolls to the side, Mjolnir slamming into the stone ground and near well destroying the floor.

The limber man rolls onto his feet with a grace that captivates the thunderer. But a rare few can move like that he knows. He doesn't get a second to dwell on his thoughts when the male charges again, thrusting his spear forward. Thor sidesteps it just in time, the tip grazes his armor. With his free arm the Golden man grabs the spear, leaving it immobile. A grin of triumph crawls over the thunderer's lips and he turns his head to his opponent, just in time to receive a kick in the face. He releases the spear and stumbles backwards, raising Mjolnir just in time to deflect another swipe of the spear that crashes with sparks in its wake.

So he underestimated his foe, no worries.

His silenced opponent charges again, jumping at the last second to bring the spear downwards. Thor catches it and flings his opponent over his head, throwing him into the ground with a harsh crash. Now, his opponent is disarmed. The Golden son pulls his eyes from his foe and lowers them to the spear.

No… the staff.

The golden and silver staff, adorned with a pulsating azure gemstone that…

…he has seen it before. But where?

His foe doesn't seem in the mood to indulge his questioning. Thor follows his opponent's movement as the black haired male charges, one arm outstretched to hit the thunderer. Dropping the glowing staff the Golden son catches the other before a blow lands, using the creature's momentum to throw him over his shoulder. The smaller man slams into the ground that shatters further around him. Running on instinct now Thor turns and lands a knee in the other's stomach, pinning him to the floor. A muffled grunt escapes the male and he flinches, muscles locking up in the pain. Strong fingers curl around the side of the metal mask and Thor pulls, ripping it away from his enemy's face. It lands somewhere to the side with a deafening clang.

Breath stocks in the blonde's throat. His fist, that is raised to strike, lowers subconsciously to his side. His eyes trail over the male's body whose clothes are slowly beginning to soak with blood. The male beneath him doesn't move anymore, is taking deep breath through his nose. Thor is frozen, azure meets emerald for a flicker of a moment before the God's eyes tip down, to the stitched lips of his brother. Cold. He is starting to feel cold. Ice is creeping through his veins, frost seeps into his bones, chilling him through to his very core. His eyes find those of his brother again. The emerald gaze is silent, sad, defeated, lost, angry, unstable, insane…

…mad…

…broken.

With a gasp the Golden God awakens, breath hitching in his chest. Unsure where he is Thor rolls his head to the side, gaze sweeping over marble flooring. His bedroom. Of course… With a groan the thunderer pushes himself on his elbows and then grips the edge of his bed to haul himself up. He begins to untangle himself from the sheets, quite a feat when one is still barely aware and awake.

The hour is very early, but Thor finds he cannot help himself. A feeling akin to joy rises in his chest and quickly after that his mind is made up, early or not. Quickly deciding on loose pants and a shirt to properly appear in front of his brother Thor exits his room, feeling like a young boy again who is sneaking up to his brother's room long past bedtime to share stories and play ghost in the castle's halls. Loki's chambers are located down the hall so his trek isn't a lengthy one.

The doors are heavy and open without a sound. As quiet as he can the Demigod steps inside and closes it behind him, silently praying that the closing click doesn't disturb his slumbering brother. The blond man turns on his feet and takes a few steps into the room as quiet as a thief, knowing that his brother might very well be awake by now. From what he knows not many can sneak up upon the trickster, and Thor, being a heavy and naturally loud man, isn't one of those few. But he will make it up to his younger brother if the younger God is indeed disturbed. Perhaps Loki will enjoy…

Thor freezes on the spot, no longer troubled he might wake his slumbering brother.

Because Loki is standing right there, right where Thor had left him hours prior, head lowered, eyes closed and posture slouched. The Golden man gapes like a fish gasping for air, mouth moving with questions he has trouble voicing. "Loki…?" The older man carefully grabs the other by his shoulders, surprising the trickster awake.

Wait… was he sleeping? Standing here like this?

"What are you doing?" He whispers, trying to catch his brother's eyes. Loki relaxes once more and doesn't respond any further, remains standing still and slack. If anything, he looks very tired, meaning he hasn't been sleeping at all. The younger man hasn't changed into a different attire, hasn't slept, hasn't bathed himself, hasn't moved from this exact spot. "Have you been standing on this spot for all these hours?" No response. That annoys the Golden son, the feeling conflicting with his worries. He exhales a deep sigh and brushes a thumb over his brother's cheek. Loki blinks slowly, eyes falling closed again. The older God can't tell if he is enjoying the attention or is falling asleep again.

"Come." The sudden jerk in Loki's movement indicates he is finally aware. The smaller man lets his eyes fall on Thor for a moment, watching him as the larger man grabs Loki's left hand with his own bigger left hand and places his other hand on the smaller man's lower back, gently nudging him forward. Loki does so without struggling, he doesn't even seem to care where they are going.

Thor has led the younger man to the still unused bedroom and stops him near the bed. The smaller God doesn't respond any further even as his brother raises his hands to cup the younger man's face in his broad hands. "I will help you undress and see to your wounds. Then you can get some much needed rest." The emerald gaze remains clouded and unfocussed. "Can you hear me?" Loki's eyes roll towards Thor's with a glint of awareness in them. Nothing more.

Nodding once, more to himself then at Loki, Thor lowers his hands to the base of the other's neck, to the rims of the tattered robe. His thumbs easily hook under the too large fabric and pull it down. As the robe shifts azure eyes fall on the first evidence of constant torment, remains of what his little brother has been going through.

Countless cuts that have been stitched perfectly crisscross over the younger man's shoulders and chest, injuries that had been hidden by the robes. Thor's hands lower, exposing his brother's upper arms, chest and part of his stomach. There, he loses the daring to lower it further. The thunder God is a fighter and has been through many battles. Thus, he has seen many kinds of injuries. He sustained many himself in fact. And just by looking at his brother he can tell one thing or another about the injuries on his brother's body. Some are shallow, cut only skin deep. Some are jagged, created by a razor knife. Some are deep, cut all the way to the bone. Some are small and deep, caused by a knife stabbing in deep and merciless. Thor's eyes travel along one line, that begins on Loki's left shoulder and travels all the way to the other side. He tries not to dwell on it. He tries not to dwell on the fact that most of the stitched cuts are two days old, which means Loki had been patched up as soon as the prison guardians got the All-Father's demand of the trickster's release.

Amongst the countless cuts, azure eyes fall and lock on one grotesque symbol embedded in the centre of the younger God's chest. It is roughly the size of a large fist, circular in shape with many of the jagged patterns from a magical language Thor doesn't know. The skin of the seal is raised and double stitched with the same threat that seals his brother's lips. The angered flesh is a dark purple and deep red around the seal, bloody and hot. Nodding to steady himself once more Thor pulls further at the robes, a lot more careful now. He doesn't know if Loki is aware of what he is doing, but surely his little brother must be in pain from all of this?

The large man carefully pulls both of Loki's arms free from the sleeves before removing the tattered remains from the trickster completely, leaving him in his pants and socks. Stepping back, Thor allows his eyes to roam over the newly exposed skin. His throat is dry and his chest tight with disbelief. The salves brought by the prison guardians have been placed on the table in the corner of the room by one of the servants. The thunderer quickly retrieves it along with a clean cloth, meaning to rub the salve on the exposed seal. His thoughts slowly wander when he has his back to Loki.

The guardians spoke of multiple seals.

With a thoughtful frown on his face Thor turns back, and he quickly learns what the guardians meant with more seals. He spots another seal sticking out just above the hem of his brother's pants, smaller then the one on his chest but just as upsetting. As the blond man steps forward with the supplies in hand his eyes trace another one peaking out from Loki's left side. There is a fourth one on the trickster's back, or at least Thor believes it is one big seal. It begins with a small tendril of symbols on the younger man's neck, peaking out from under his hair and traces downwards. The small lines curl around a large symbol between the other's shoulder blades, and the collection of seals and symbols travel down the smaller man's spine to the centre of his lower back. Receiving this must have been pure agony, they look so painful.

_Get it together, Loki needs you now._ That thought is enough to pull the thunderer from his reverie. The seals are painful and fresh, but they are also clean and professional. That means that they will heal with time and care. Loki's pain will lessen in time.

"I am going to put some salve on your wounds. They will get better faster." He begins, knowing that either Loki can't hear him, or he doesn't process what the blond just told him. Thor continues with disappointment lading his voice. "It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you." The larger man moves to his brother's front again, purposely so that Loki can see what he is doing should he be watching. Whatever is in that liquid, it smells absolutely horrible. The green liquid is rather thick even as it spreads on the cloth. Thor raises his eyes at his brother's one more time, hesitating for just a moment before lowering the cloth on the top of the angry seal on his chest. With soft and careful dabs Thor slowly spreads the ointment over the angered lines, watching his brother with intense eyes for any sign of discomfort or pain.

Loki, in pain or not, doesn't respond at all. At one point his gaze lowers again to a blank point on the blonde's shirt and they remain there, half lidded in exhaustion.

"This one is done." Thor softly commends, having trouble keeping silent but unable to think of any subject to talk about. He moves to the trickster's side and begins to dab away at that seal, finishing up quicker then with the one on his brother's chest. The seal, or seals, on Loki's back take up more time. By the time Thor is finished with it the vial is half empty and the cloth a soft red from the blood he has wiped away. There is only one seal left.

Thor places his items on the table once more, deciding to help his brother into bed before attending to the last seal. Getting his brother into the bed however is a task more awkward then the thunder God could imagine. Loki doesn't struggle in the slightest, but he doesn't exactly cooperate either. It seems his brother had checked out completely during the time Thor was busy with his wounds.

It is… disturbing that his brother doesn't even bat an eye as Thor helps the younger man out of the remaining garments. Loki's legs are in the same bad shape as the rest of his body, littered with stitches, bruises and another seal on the trickster's right ankle. The larger man sees to that one as well as the seal on his brother's belly. While doing so the blond remains quiet. Silently Thor wonders what the point of speaking to his brother is. Surely Loki doesn't hear him. He must be somewhere far away, tucked away in the deepest recesses of his mind, hidden in a dark corner where no one can find him.

Where no one can hurt him.

Thor pauses in his cleaning, hand still gently cupping his brother's foot and the other hovering over the seal with the cloth. He looks up at the younger man. Loki is staring up at the ceiling as if he can't pull his gaze away from it, as if the ceiling is made out of the most beautiful gems of Asgard. Perhaps though, this ceiling is a lot better from what the trickster is used to.

The thunderer is gentle as he places the blankets over his brother's chill body, careful so he doesn't aggravate the injuries. Loki falls asleep during his fussing, probably exhausted from everything.

With a sigh the blonde steps away from the bed and sits himself down into a nearby chair. It's going to be a long road to recovery.

That theory is enforced the next day, when it took the God of thunder a full hour to get his brother bathed, dressed and presentable. Sure, it would have gone a lot faster if he had accepted the help offered by the servants, but seeing his brother this fragile only made the thunderer more protective then everything. He had to restrain himself when one of the servant girls grabbed Loki's arm a little too rough to redress him. The trickster didn't show much, but Thor saw the light jerk and the sparkle of pain in his brother's eyes. So he had dismissed the servants and had set to help his brother himself, refusing to leave his side.

…Relocating Loki is a ridiculously hard task. Just getting the trickster to move, to get him to start walking is a strangely infuriating achievement.

Loki simply doesn't _listen_.

And now, half a day wasted and Thor feeling as if he fought a war that lasted a month, the God is nearing the end of his wits. He doesn't have the patience for this, he simply can't handle the fact that his brother has to be pushed around like a toddler, has to be manipulated like some…

…like some sort of marionette.

Exhausted, the thunderer wades a hand through his blond locks, tired and tense. He berates himself harshly for thinking these awful thoughts. Even if they are about getting away for just a few moments so he can get someone else to watch his fatiguing brother. But no one comes to mind. Only his mother and father can be trusted with a situation as delicate as this and they are too busy now. Three realms have sent their delegates to discuss this situation regarding the release of his brother. They are not pleased. Right now their parents are placating them, and handling Loki on top of that will be too much.

Although Loki could be put in a corner and left to his own devices for, well, literally hours it seems. The broken Demigod is staring at a wall, a wall for heaven's sake! Has been for twenty minutes now. The wall is not even decorated; it is just a simple hue of white. _Alright._ The Golden son thinks to himself. He just needs a few moments to himself. He only needs a few minutes to recollect himself, come to his senses and then he will be well enough to drag his broken brother around once more.

Loki isn't going anywhere by himself.

The blond man sights heavily and takes a few steps backwards, eyes trained on his brother just in case. But the younger God doesn't respond at all. Azure eyes fall to the floor in exhaustion and defeat. Really, what is he hoping for? Loki is not fit enough to come alive this swiftly. Shaking his head the older man turns and begins walking towards the door. _Only a few minutes._ Loki will be fine for just a few minutes. And besides, Thor will be standing on the other side of that door. He only needs to escape the disturbing aura of his brother for a few minutes, and then he will return with renewed vigor.

A solid plan. And much more acceptable then dumping his lost brother in the lap of one of the servants. Yes, Thor can live with this idea.

The larger Demigod is aware of the echoing of his footsteps, but only when he stops to open the door and they continue does the noise click in his head. He turns, watching his younger brother's slow, insecure steps towards him. Loki stops walking when Thor fully turns. Question filters through the trickster's otherwise empty eyes, question that he holds for a few short seconds before the emotion falls again.

The stress plaguing the thunder God flows from his shoulders like water, somehow his energy returns to him ten fold and against his own better judgment, Thor smiles.

Even if in the end, Loki doesn't seem to care any further one way or another.

He doesn't seem _anything_.

Frigga is fussing with Loki, placing kisses on every inch she can get, gentle hands caressing and holding the younger man and words of love flowing from her lips with practiced ease. It does the oldest son good to see that Loki is at least looking at their mother now, pupils following the movement of her lips as she speaks. Maybe he follows what she is saying, maybe not. Thor doesn't mind one way or another because their mother is happy at the moment. Odin, standing behind Loki is gracing his naked back with one last look, lone eye carefully studying the seal. "I have never seen anything like this before." He softly comments, tracing a thumb over the top of the seal on his son's neck. Thor, standing a little off to the side with the healer, crosses his arms and lets his parents _be_ for the moment. He addresses the healer. "Will you not bandage the wounds?"

"There is no need for it." The healer replies softly, watching as Frigga pulls the white new cloak back over the fallen God's shoulders. "The cuts and seals have been done with a scorching hot blade that closed the wounds upon opening them. The stitching that was done was to prevent blood from flowing after. The seals are double stitched because they will linger much longer and only the seals on his chest, back and ankle will not fade. They are not binding Loki to the prison and allow him to heal under our care." Loki is redressed swiftly. "Muffling the injuries with bandages will only aggravate them further. As for the stitches sealing his lips..." Two sets of eyes fall on the healer at that start. "They have been done by the Goddess of binding. I cannot remove them."

"I will see to it myself." Odin answers, also brushing a hand through his lost son's hair. Loki's eyes fall half lidded and he seems to relax greatly. Perhaps he is enjoying the attention? "What of the potions we received from the guardians?" Odin softly continues, shifting his large hand to cup the side of his fallen son's face. Loki moves it slightly backwards when his father adds enough pressure but when Odin searches eye contact, he receives none. The smaller man stares right through him, mind blank and numb. "They are very strong painkillers that numb the body but keep the mind sharp…" The healer halts his speech, realizing too late that he has voiced the wrong comment. Neither one of Loki's family shows it, but they are hit by the comment.

The healer's grey eyes follow the family's interactions for a short while before he dares to continue. "I feel… something coming from him. His aura is giving off an air of folly that I cannot place." Thor fights to keep up appearances when he sees his father tense at the comment. "I could be wrong… perhaps it is Loki himself that I feel. He is still there after all."

"He is." Frigga speaks up with confidence lacing her soft voice, combing a hand through her son's hair. With the examination over and most worries regarding Loki's injuries covered, the reunited family retires to the chambers of the king and queen. Thor has decided to wait for a better moment to ask his father, who has remained silent throughout the rest of the examination save for replying with hums and grunts.

It is the ending of the day, a little late for dinner. Thor, who has remained near Loki for the entire day, is starving, and he can only imagine how his brother must feel. At the moment he has a little trouble thinking at all, a little light-headed from the stress. "Come sit." Frigga tries to nudge the fallen God to a chair at the table, pulling gently at his white sleeve. Loki jerks at her soft pulls, but he remains rooted on the spot. Only when she pulls a little harder does he move, following after her like a lost puppy.

"Thor. A word son." It seems Thor will have to wait a little longer before _he_ can eat though. But he follows his father out the door none the less, letting their mother fuss over her lost son.

In the other room Odin fixes his eldest with a scrutinizing stare. He smiles softly at the tired state his son is in already. "I want you to keep a close eye on your brother. There is recognition in his eyes when he looks at you, more so then with your mother or me." Odin inhales deeply before continuing. "I know it will be tiring for you but you are the only one I trust next to your mother."

Not that his father had to add the final part. Thor has silently accepted that burden with pride and confidence. Tiring or not, he will enjoy the time he can spend with his brother. It will be like when they were younger, before all of this madness began. The two Gods are quiet for a little while. The Golden son remains silent because he can see that something is troubling his father, and Odin is going to share it soon. The All-Father is searching for the words, searching for the solution to their biggest problem. As the elder God paces slowly Thor watches, silent and patient.

"When you returned Loki to us…" Odin stops with his back to his eldest son. Silence envelops them once more until the All-Father speaks up. "I feared your brother that day." He begins softly, his rough voice laden with burden. "I feared for your mother's safety. For yours. For mine and for Asgard and all the realms." Odin takes a breath to steady himself, rarely shown emotions shining through like the rays of the sun. "I feared _for_ Loki."

"What causes you such fear father?" The older God turns to his son and in those few minutes he seems to have aged a thousand years.

"Do you remember Tortura Herra?" Thor silently nods and crosses his arms. He remembers that crazy woman alright. Poor thing, possessed by a lunacy so vile it had consumed her whole. No one knows where she came from or what her ulterior motives were, other then Loki. She had been infatuated with him, obsessed even, to the point where it became down right disturbing. Before things could escalate Odin had her killed, but she kept returning from the dead again and again. At one point she managed to capture Loki. Thanks to his silver tongue and amazing wit he persuaded her to give him her wicket heart with the insanity sealed inside of it. She obliged all too eagerly and even cut it out herself with an enchanted knife. Herra then wished Loki's heart in return but he refused and fled with the still beating heart. To stop her lunacy and finally kill her Loki ate the heart, only to give birth to Hell. There, Odin hid the fleeting remnants of Madness. "We will devour every last light. We will smother the breath of every mouth. We will end the beating of every heart." The All-Father repeats the words spoken a very long time ago.

"Do you think Madness has escaped Hell?" The Demigod follows his father to the window. Both aim their gazes outside, to the beautiful skies of darkening Asgard. "It had. Madness had taken your brother. It had been lurking in the shadows of Loki's soul for a very long time, waiting for a moment where he would be weakened." The elder God sighs and lowers his gaze, a deep sadness settling in his eye. "One of the reasons why I chose not to inform your brother of his origins was because I feared of what would happen. Of course my worst fears came alive."

The Gods fall into a silence once more. As they stand, the suns of Asgard set and the moon rises. Darkness has descended upon the lands and stars are littering the skies by the time Odin speaks again. "When you and Loki returned I saw in him what I saw in Herra all those millennia ago. That is why I had him sealed in the Eternal Prison. The prison lord knew how to tame Madness."

"Then why have Loki released before his time? The prison guards said they had not completed their… task…" The elder smiles softly at his son's little hesitation. "The prison is a place of peaceful meditation." He repeats the words spoken by one of the guards. "Well… Loki has been meditating far longer then I had wished for."

"I see…" Not that Thor is any more pleased with Loki having been send to _that_ horror fest in the first place. Like he had convinced himself the day before, Loki did deserve to be punished for his deeds. But what he has gone through, what they must have done to him in order to break him in so many little pieces, he did not deserve _this_.

"He could bring the Nine Realms to their knees." Thor breaks his gaze from the window and fixes it upon his father once more. "Your brother is a powerful man. More powerful then I have ever imagined. That is why I had him broken, so we can build him up anew without the Madness soiling his good soul." This sounds agreeable to the Golden God. "So we have nothing to fear from this Madness?"

"No longer, Thor. So let it not bother you." He places a heavy hand on the younger God's broad shoulder. Thankfully Thor graces his father with a smile. If it doesn't trouble the elder God anymore, then neither will it him.

Unfortunately the king is called away because of an elfen delegate causing a hassle. Thor watches his father leave and quickly rejoins his mother and brother. A meal has been set out for him, one fine enough to make his mouth water. Frigga welcomes her Golden son with a smile filled with content. She doesn't leave the place besides her youngest son. Thor quickly downs a few gulps of mead and a few bites of his dinner while watching his brother. Loki has his hands wrapped around a pitcher half full with… something yellow/brownish, slowly suckling on a straw that has been wedged in between his sealed lips. Frigga herself nibbles on fruit and berries and drinks from a glass of wine.

The little family continues to eat in silence.

As he stares at his younger brother Thor finds his thoughts drifting back to what Loki must have been through. He can only imagine the torture that he had to endure. Had it really been necessary in order to get rid of this Madness his father spoke?

Time will tell.

-Word vervolgd

You, you sexy person you, you will want to press that review button down low and leave me your deepest, darkest secrets. Any other comments, thoughts, ideas or pies are just as welcome.

There is a certain person that I would like to make love to. Yes, I stole (Or borrowed without asking and without the intention to give it back :O) the Eternal Prison from Blood Omen 2. I had a smile on my face when I learned someone got it! :D You know who you are!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, heroes, baddies, weapons, locations ETC. Any character, weapon or location not recognizable is mine. I also do not own the Eternal Prison.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst and violence in upcoming chapters. Mentioning of torture. Swearing. OOCness that is hopefully kept to a minimum and OCs that are kept to a minimum. Rating may go up and warning may expand. Currently no pairings.

A/N: Thanks everyone for their lovely reviews. OMG I love it they are like fuel to me. Or crack. Or coca cola. Hmmm.

…- Chapter Three -…

If he were very honest with himself, he thought he would never see this sight again.

Not that it bothers him in the slightest. In fact it brought a smile to his face when he walked into the room.

Thor is taking up the biggest part of the bed, draped over the covers with one leg hanging over the edge. There is a book covering his face, barely muffling his rather obnoxious snoring. Odin blinks once or twice before reaching over to grab the book. The moment it lifts off his son's face Thor grumbles in his sleep and rolls over onto his side. Now he is taking up more space then can be considered polite as this isn't his bed, but at least the snoring stopped. The All-Father places the book on the table and rounds the bed, lone eye falling on his other son.

Loki is dead asleep as well beneath the covers, body curled and only a mob of black hair visible from under the blanket. Odin slowly sits down on the edge, surprised that his youngest is still sleeping so fast. The small man only stirs when his father places a hand on his head. Two bleary eyes peek out from under the cover, falling… somewhere. They don't focus on anything in particular, and when Odin slowly begins stroking the younger God's hair the trickster's eyes close slowly once more. Barely half a minute passes and Loki is out cold again.

The All-Father takes a deep breath and closes his own eye, placing the thumb of the hand he has been stroking his sons head with on the younger one's forehead. He concentrates, and through the darkness behind his eye he sees…

…stars. They are not aligned in constellations but rather just tiny dots of light. They float in a sky that is mostly golden and red and yellow with bits and pieces of green. It is like he is looking at a solar system, but the All-Father knows better. This is the vast emptiness of a soul that should be filled with memories and movement. Now, there is nothing. The stars don't change, the colours don't mix (And a few are actually lacking) and there is no light of memory dancing through the air.

Odin knows why.

He moves his gaze downwards and his eye falls upon a floor. Or should he say wall? A cage, made of concrete and steel and enforced with magic and chains created to keep the true soul safe from anything from the outside. A wall that Loki made himself to have a place to withdraw in, and only Loki can come and go as he pleases. Odin feels proud of his youngest son, who has proven to be even stronger then he thought. He would not have let Loki go if he wasn't convinced of _this_.

Even if Loki is now trapped inside.

The elder God lowers himself to one of the chains and pulls at it loosely, but it causes the world around him to shudder with an earthquake that reaches the stars.

Too soon. That is what he can tell. Too soon to break the chains, to shatter the stone and to bend the metal. If he acts now, all will be for naught. A sigh escapes the God. All he can do is lay down a droplet of his own magic, the tiniest of hints of his presence. The dark liquid lies on the harsh stone and doesn't seem to be moving, but it has already begun the colossal task of breaking down the wall from this side. Loki needs all the help he can get if he wants to break out.

Time will tell.

The next evening, Thor is enters his brother's chambers with a book in one hand and his brother's wrist in the other. It was an idea from their mother that Loki gets some early rest. The wounds on his brother's body are healing slowly but surely, but that takes a lot of energy. Energy that the younger God gravely lacks.

Not much has changed since the day Loki returned home. His demeanour is still pretty much empty, his eyes are still vacant and his face is a blank mask, although the last part isn't that out of the ordinary. Loki always had been very unreadable. Unless he was planning some sort of mischief, then his eyes would shine with a naughty glimmer.

Thor hopes he will see that glint return one day.

The only thing that has noticeably changed is that it is easier to manoeuvre Loki around. Somehow the brothers have made a connexion in these past few days, liked a fire had been rekindled after softly smouldering for years. And that when Thor first believed there had been _nothing_ left between them. That the bond they had shared as children had died with his brother when Loki fell into the abyss.

"I will read you this story. It was a gift from friend Stark. Do you remember him?" If Loki were listening to him, he didn't show it. Instead the God lies in his cosy haven between the sheets, eyes already half lidded. Thor takes a seat in a large armchair close to his brother's bed, intend to repeat something that they had done long ago. "A Devil on My Side, by Karen Ranny." He begins, secretly getting excited over such a thrilling sounding title.

"Edinburgh, Scotland, 1870. The weather was beautiful on the day of the wedding. Above Edinburgh hung a gorgeous blue Scottish sky. The wind was warm and carried the scent of the spring. It was quiet on the plaza, not one sound disturbed the serenity of the morning. Even the sun seemed to bless the marriage between the Count of Lorne and lady Davina McLaren. The bride stood at the window and…"

Long before all of this happened, long before Loki had begun to distance himself from his family and had become a true God of Mischief, they had sat like this several times. Thor, brash, young, stupid Thor, would get hurt plenty of times. Sometimes to the point where he was bedridden for a few days. And the thunderer is a lively creature, always running and fighting and being a loud ball of energy. So being stuck in bed for even just one day could drive him crazy. One evening, when he lied awake in his bed, bored out of his mind but unable to leave his blanket haven Loki had sneaked into his room with a book in hand, had taken a seat on the edge of his bed and had read a story to him that kept him entertained throughout the evening and the day after that.

So now Thor returns the favour so to speak. He actually got the idea when he had fallen asleep next to his brother yesterday while he had been reading a book. He has never read for Loki before, though he can't recall why exactly. Then again, his brother always had been a perceptive man, and went out of danger's way whenever he could. So there never was a situation like this before.

An hour passes and Thor finishes the forth chapter, completely intrigued by the story. He isn't sure if Loki has been listening, as he fell asleep somewhere during the forth chapter. The larger man gets up from his comfortable seat, reaching for the sheets to tuck his brother in properly.

The Golden man stops when he is about to leave. He looks back at his brother's sleeping form one more time, doubt bubbling inside of his chest like boiling water. But he chooses to ignore it in favour of the other man. He had fallen asleep yesterday next to his brother, when it hadn't been the plan. His plan had been to lull his brother to sleep and then he would leave, but somewhere in that time he had passed out himself. They spend so much time together already, and a little time alone, even if it is in sleep, might do Loki some good.

Besides. Thor will wake up ridiculously early tomorrow and he will find himself at Loki's side once more.

Another day passes.

The fire is crackling softly.

Sitting on his knees a few feet away of it Loki is staring at the dancing flames. His eyes trace the lines of light and heat, silently watching the spectacle that plays out before him. The fallen God watches as the hungry flames try and reach for a piece of wood that has yet been untouched. The tentacles reach for the wood like a drowning man, like a hungry child. And when they reach they tear into the firewood and lick along the edges until that too is slowly consumed by the heat.

Besides the silenced God lies his brother, occupying the same large animal skin as the slighter man. The fur of the bear is thick and comfortable, so much in fact that Thor had fallen asleep hours ago. Loki doesn't know how long the man has been asleep. To him, time doesn't matter anymore. He sits and stares at the flames, watching and waiting for the larger man to wake and take his hand, drag him along or tell him what to do. Things are so much easier that way.

Not to forget that there is a certain sense of safety when the large man is besides him.

One of the pieces of wood cracks under the weight of the flames and falls, collapsing into hundreds of dusty little pieces. The fire jerks sharply in victory before the broken pieces of wood are attacked without mercy. Loki stares and stares and continues to stare at the flames.

He doesn't see much.

Yes, he sees fire burning, consuming the wood and crackling happily. He sees it…

Sees it, not much else. His thoughts are scattered. He no longer thinks in actual words and vivid images but merely in colour and incoherent sounds. He watches the fire with intensity and _sees_ the gold and yellow and orange bleed with sparkles of blue and white. His imagination has run astray and all he sees is fire and burning and crackling and…

…screaming. _"Do you think this madness will end with your reign?"_ Loki turns his head to the side, eyes scanning over his brother. Because he did not have his attention focussed on Thor, he missed what the larger man said. He waits for his brother to repeat whatever it was that he just said.

Thor remains blissfully asleep.

After a few moments Loki loses whatever concentration he had. Though the question 'what was I just doing?' doesn't filter through his mind, he is left with a small sense of confusion. Until his green eyes land on the fire again. Then all is well and forgotten again.

Besides him the large Demigod stirs awake.

Mumbling softly to himself about a dream he quickly forgets Thor brushes a hand over his face, brushing the sleep away. He feels quite rested to be fair, his nap has done wonders.

How long had he been out?

The question dies on his lips the moment his blue eyes fall on the God seated next to him. For a few silent moments Thor stares at his brother as Loki stares at the flames, light dancing over his marble skin, looking awfully at peace. Blinking the rest of the sleep away Thor pushes himself up. A pang of happiness twists in his chest when he sees Loki react, his head turning ever so slightly at the sounds and movement. That, more than anything, brings a smile to the thunderer's lips.

But to put that aside, he is thirsty. And a little hungry too. He will fetch them some food and drinks. Surely his brother must be hungry too?

Not overthinking things the blond man climbs to his feet, weary about accidentally kicking his brother. His bare feet tap lively on the marble of the floor as he crosses the room in purposeful strides. As he reaches for the handle a little sound, a murmur makes him halt in his tracks. Turning around slowly, his azure eyes fall on the younger God. Breath hitches in his throat and the blood drains from his face in horror. _Please…_ Thor is frozen, stupefied into silence.

_Please…_ Loki is still on the floor, poised on the edge of the large fur. His eyes are wide and panicked, filled to the brim with terror. His hand is outstretched at his big brother, floating in the air and shaking lightly. He murmurs again, a muffled sound, the strain on his lips is becoming too much. A single droplet of blood makes its way down the trickster's chin. _Please don't leave me…_ Thor doesn't register moving until he catches the droplet of blood before it falls on the white fur.

"Brother." The blond man pulls the smaller man against himself, nearly crushing his now trembling brother against himself. "I'm here." He whispers into black hair, rubbing his hand over the smaller man's back in comforting circles. What is _wrong_ with him? "I'm sorry. I won't leave you." He promises, wiping the spilled blood from his brother's chin. The larger man buries his face in the hair of the other, arms tight and secure on the smaller man's body. Another sound escapes Loki's throat, pathetic and lost. The larger man places a kiss on the other's forehead and just holds him. Thor doesn't know how long they remain seated like this, but at one point Loki stops murmuring and shaking and finally falls asleep.

Thor did not stray from his brother's side again after that.

At one point it crossed the older sibling's mind that they haven't gone outside yet.

The sun is warm and pleasant, just the way Thor loves it. He inhales deeply; sniffing out the scents of the garden he and his brother have taken residence. He can smell flowers and freshly cut grass. Absolutely wonderful. While Thor lies there with his arms behind his head and gazes at the beautiful skies of Asgard Loki sits next to him in the grass, enjoying the rays of the sun as they touch his skin.

Time passes very slowly but that is quite alright. Although Thor would rather much enjoy spending his free time with his friends as well, sparring or eating or maybe even both, he knows that Loki needs this tranquillity. His brother is still not well because of his injuries and it won't do any good to rush him into anything.

"I thought I'd find you here." The Golden man jolts into a sitting position, broad smile on his face at the greeting. "Sif." He smiles a bit dumbly, watching her as she sits down on the grass as well. Her hazel eyes glide over to Loki, whom she hadn't seen in months. She keeps strong, not staring at him but simply looking, studying his sealed lips with a feigned calm interest before letting them glide to his eerie eyes. "Welcome back." She softly offers the fallen Demigod, a smile tugging at her lips which falls when he doesn't respond to her. He doesn't look up at all. "Loki?" Ever the brave one Sif leans forward and waves a hand in front of his face. The glazed green eyes don't even turn to her. A little shocked the warrior woman sits back and turns her eyes to the thunder God.

"He has been getting better since his return." Thor offers with pride, patting his brother on the shoulder. He then pulls it back as if burned, knowing of the injuries on the other's body. He immediately begins fussing over the younger man, mumbling apologies even though Loki didn't seem to feel any discomfort to begin with. As the young woman stares at them she can't help but be put off by Loki's behaviour.

Or lack thereof.

"So is he always like this?" She begins when Thor finally settles down again. He turns big blue eyes to her, a downhearted expression gracing his features. "He is." The large man hesitates for a moment. It is his turn to ask questions. "You are no longer cross with him? After what he has done?" Thor himself has forgiven the fallen God, but he can't picture others doing that as easily as he has. "No. He has paid enough." She offers and the thunderer gives her a smile in return.

Because she is right.

He gives his fellow Avengers one final nod goodbye before locking eyes with his mute brother once more. The Tesseract begins to glow even brighter then before, enveloping both brothers in a blinding light. When the light becomes too much Thor closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again he is met with his brother's glare and the remnants of the rainbow bridge, and Asgard beyond it. Heimdall stands as still as a statue, golden eyes fixed on the two Demigods. "Welcome home." Thor smiles at the guardian in return, one hand firmly on the cage of the Tesseract, and the other on his wayward brother.

The walk over the bridge is a lengthy and a silent one. So much has happened in only a few short days but it feels as if Thor has been away to war and the battles have lasted years. It doesn't help that Loki is dragging behind him, and when the larger man looks back he sees the fatigue that plagues his brother. The raven haired man doesn't meet the other's gaze, instead his eyes are unfocussed and his body tense with the amazingly harsh task of keeping upright.

As they pass the first of the gates to Asgard Thor is empowered with new vigour. And in the same time, it drains that of his brother. Loki stumbles and falls to his knees with a muffled grunt, only held upright by his brother's hold on his arm. "On your feet brother." The Golden man speaks with tenderness lacing his voice and he pulls him to a standing position again, noticing the winch his brother gave. The younger God is worse off then he is letting on.

Asgard itself is bustling with life at the return of their future king. Hundreds have gathered to see the fallen God be brought to justice. Thor feels the gazes of adoration and blessing coming from every direction, all directed at him for completing such a tremendous task. Many throw well wishes and compliments his way, and many more welcome him back. He knows though, that none look at his brother that way. Through the approval he can hear people whisper ill things about his brother. Monster is whispered. And freak, and liesmith, and Jotun bastard. And with every jab at him, with every new name they hear Thor can see something change inside of his brother. There is something mad and dangerous boiling in his eyes. Bit by bit, as they near the castle Loki glares at whomever he can, his emerald eyes spitting poison and his gaze becoming a little more deranged with every name he is called. The thunderer can tell that his brother is becoming wild with fury and only restrains himself because he doesn't have the strength to break free from Thor and the energy to do so.

The throne room is deathly quiet. It is a relief to the screams from outside. Here, Thor can hear himself think clearly. Yet thoughts elude him as he stands with a hand still around his brother's upper arm, no ideas or images cross his mind as he stands next to the fallen _Jotun bastard._ The blond man lowers his eyes to his brother and feels the rage coming from the smaller man in waves. The younger man's energy has changed dramatically even since they entered Asgard. Loki is furious. So, so furious.

A guard closes the distance between himself and the two brothers. Thor can see the hesitance in the large man, his brown eyes glide over to the liesmith, and they are lined with fear. He rids Thor of the Tesseract, one burden less to carry now. It will be stored away at the Vault most likely.

"Thor…" Said God lifts his gaze to the All-Father. "You have done well my son. You have protected another world, without hesitation, like a true king." Odin stops there, the love and pride in his single eye dying out as it falls on his fallen son. Loki glares that much harder, and Thor's hold on his brother becomes stronger. The Golden son tenses visibly, ready to restrain the smaller man who seems out for blood. Loki shakes with barely controlled rage. So furious.

"Loki…" It is as if time literally halts at the heavy exclamation of their father. Odin's eye is levelling the stare of his youngest, he remains brave. "You have fallen from grace. You are not the child I found in the empty temple of Jotunheim nor are you the son I raised as my own." There is a short pause in the All-Father's words which may as well have lasted a century. "Such actions as yours must be punished. Unfortunately, you have proven to be cunning and merciless throughout the centuries and you have never sat out your punishment. Always breaking out of your chains, always fooling your guards, always escaping."

More silence as Odin straightens himself once more. From the side of the room, five strange creatures appear before the Gods. The creatures wear long cloaks and heavy looking armour. Their entire frames are hidden beneath cloth or metal, save for their eyes. Hollow pits bellowing smoke and light. Thor had never seen creatures as such. They circle the two brothers, one of them grabbing Loki's free arm while another tries to coax a confused Thor away.

But Thor couldn't bring himself to leave his brother's side then.

"There is only one place from which you may never escape. One place that will hold you and where you will complete your sentence. The Eternal Prison will hold you." Thor feels his brother change again as Odin speaks. Loki has a crazed look in his eyes, one that screams madness.

Beneath the gag Loki is smiling. Smiling. Smiling.

Smiling.

Smiling and furious.

Smiling and furious and murderous and mad and a thousand other emotions that suffocate Thor. He gasps for breath, trying to release his hold on his brother. Trying to turn away from the anger. Trying to roll over just to get some air into his lungs. As the world fades to black before really coming into focus Thor rolls over with a sharp jerk of his body, rolling over and pulling his face out of the pillow.

His azure gaze travels the dark room, glide over the bed, towards the wall behind it. As Thor rolls over his eyes land on the smaller peeking up form underneath the sheets. Green eyes watch as the thunderer brushes a hand over his face, ridding himself from the feelings of that terrible dream.

Those images were too fierce to be a mere nightmare.

He looks at his brother again, who hasn't moved from his spot, clearly content between the warmth of the sheets.

Thor wonders if Loki remembers that day...

-Word Vervolgd

Raise your hands if you had quite a bit of fun with this one! (Raises two hands herself) Oh I super enjoyed coming up with fluffy bro stuffies. I do think this chapter feels a bit like a filler, but I had so many ideas I will wanted to put in. Aniway... in the next chapter we will have some Avenger action. Whoo! I want!

A Devil On My Side, by Karen Ranny, is a Historic Romance novel from the Candlelight series. Can we just imagine Thor getting into a story such as that? Well… I didn't think _I_ would enjoy it either, but this book is actually quite fun to read. That's right, I took a little longer to post this chapter because I was reading a Romance novel. OMG…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, heroes, baddies, weapons, locations ETC. Any character, weapon or location not recognizable is mine. I also do not own the Eternal Prison.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst and violence in upcoming chapters. Mentioning of torture. Swearing. OOCness that is hopefully kept to a minimum and OCs that are kept to a minimum. Some Spelling and/or Grammar mistakes. Rating may go up and warning may expand. Currently no pairings.

A/N: Guess what everyone? I hit 120 alerts with this story! I have never written a story where I got over 100 alerts. It is so awesome. So, so uber exited so many people love the story! I wonder what will happen if I'll nicely ask all of you to review? (Absolutely nothing happens) Ha saw that coming!... but I digress. Why are you still reading this note? Read teh stowrey! Noaw! Aaah! :O

…- Chapter Four -…

It was a tiring thing to do, but the result has been very much worth it.

With a careful hand Odin begins to peel the metal away, pulling it free from skin. The metal armlet around his son's wrist is digging into the flesh as if it possesses a set of hungry teeth. Loki, seated across from him, merely lets his eyes fall on his father's working hands as Odin pulls the bracelet free, drawing blood and skin no matter how careful he is. The All-Father lets the bloody bracelet fall on the table next to him and pushes the bleeding appendage towards the healer who begins treating the wounds immediately. The injury is not fatal, but it looks like it hurts gravely and must be stitched and patched.

Weary as he is, Odin doesn't stop there. He still has one bracelet to go and he would prefer it gone sooner then later. As he has discovered only this morning, the guardians of the Eternal Prison use a combined language that descends from three different worlds. The hybrid language is difficult to decipher, and so far Odin has only been able to crack the seals on Loki's armlets but with his discovery he is confident. It will be a matter of weeks before he can remove the others on his son's body. Sooner if the commotion around Loki's release wears off.

"I will begin with the other one." The elder God decides, already grabbing his son's other arm. "Are you certain?" The healer uses a tone that adds a silent 'you look weary and should rest' but he speaks none of that. Which is why Odin is so fond of this man. "I am." He replies softly and runs his thumb over the black seal burned into the white metal. The youngest God has resorted to staring ahead of him again, which is actually at his father's beard.

The hybrid seal, actually four different seals wrapped into one symbol, begins to glow when Odin brushes his thumb over it. In a last ditch effort of defiance. The old man places his thumb in the middle of the seal and adds a slight pressure. He then moves his thumb upwards over a line, then draws a small circle while pushing his magic through the lines of the seal. It breaks as easily as the first one. The armlet comes off, or rather, is peeled off and once more the healer begins to attend to the injury.

With a deep sigh Odin sits back, feeling absolutely drained. The healer works quickly and efficiently under the All-Father's eye. Odin averts his gaze from his fallen son and lets it glide to the door. It is cracked open, and he knows exactly who has been eavesdropping. That brings a small smile to his lips. Such devotion is admirable. "Thor." He calls out, and he feels the disturbance on the other side of the door. But his oldest still enters the room, averting his guilty gaze when Odin meets his blue eyes.

Still, the All-Father smiles softly.

Thor is on his brother immediately, inspecting the bandages around his wrists with a critical eye. Not that he could hope to do any better. "We have received word from the dwarves. They have found the corrandru and will have a blade forged by the next moon." To that good news Odin smiles softly. It has taken the dwarves a long time to find the rare metal in the mountains of Skra but once more they have pulled through. It will be a matter of time before the craftsmen forge a dagger with a blade powerful enough to withstand the enchantments Odin needs to bestow upon it. The All-Father has tried other knives. Has tried to charm many a type but they all shatter under the force of the enchantment. So now, they have no means of cutting through Loki's stitches. Not the ones sealing his lips or the ones upholding the seals on his body.

Not yet at least.

The Demigod continues. "I have already sent our gratitude and hopes for the quick delivery." Like a true politician.

Sometimes Odin forgets how much his eldest has matured.

"I feel the sleep approaching." He has, for a few days now. Too much stress and too little rest are the cause, but he could not bring himself to take the respite he needed. The healer has collected his belongings and bows to both king and prince. With a soft word goodbye he leaves without another sound. "I will send word out to Alfheim. Mother will want to be here with you when you sleep."

Frigga has left Asgard two days ago for a meeting with the elves of Alfheim. Although Loki has been out of prison for almost three weeks and has proven to be a changed man, the elves are still weary and inconsolable. Thankfully their mother is a wise and well loved woman, always welcome in the kingdom of the elves._ "They cannot deny me."_ She had promised upon leaving. True, they cannot. The elves wouldn't dare.

"Keep an eye on your brother for me."

"Of course father." The God of thunder murmurs, cupping the cheeks of his brother in his large hands. Loki is cold. He's always so cold. When Thor stands he is pleased to see Loki follow his movements. "You will have nothing to worry about." He promises his father, already walking towards the door to give the All-Father some privacy. The Golden man leaves the room without looking back, a shadow hot on his trail. "Shall we go outside brother?"

Unfortunately for them, that party is cancelled when one of the many servants runs into them. She bows deep before the both of them, carefully keeps her eyes averted from Loki. She is one of the rare few that doesn't gape at the fallen God. "Heimdall has requested your presence my liege."

If this is about what Thor thinks it is about, this might become a problem.

But as he walks along the broken bridge with his brother in tow, those doubts lessen to make place for other, more worrisome thoughts. Three weeks have passed so far. Three long weeks and still nothing has changed.

Loki has healed physically. As much as it was possible. The deep cuts and harsh bruises have vanished save for a few minor blemishes in his skin that will disappear in days. The seals on his body are still wrathfully red, green and purple, colours of wounds that want to heal but cannot. Since Loki has rarely displayed any form of discomfort, it is hard to guess if he is still suffering from them.

Nothing else has changed. His brother can sit and stare at nothing for hours on end without so much as a twitch. He doesn't care where they are, as long as Thor is around Loki seems to be at peace.

"Come. We are making Heimdall wait." Not that the guardian would mind in the slightest. The God with the golden gaze is a very patient man, more so then Thor has ever given him credit for.

That is proven when Thor stands shoulder to shoulder with the guardian. "The Avengers are assembling." With his all seeing gaze Heimdall slides his gaze to Midgard and the Avengers often. Now he stands next to Thor, both staring into the vast emptiness of the Asgardian space beyond the bridge. "Can you see what the problem is?"

"A Summoner's Stone. It is active, but it has yet to summon anything." The blond man nods and chews on his lower lip, pondering on what he should do now.

"Maybe seeing your friends will uncover some part of your brother." The slightly larger man suddenly advises, turning his head to look at Loki. "Have you expanded your gaze to minds as well Heimdall?" Thor asks jokingly. The guardian has guessed his thoughts spot on. A small smile breaks out on Heimdall's lips, but he doesn't elaborate any further.

Just like the first time he set foot on the fortress, the Helicarrier is floating in the vastness of the Pacific. The sultry scent of the sea does the thunderer some good, and his brother seems to enjoy it as well. So Thor allows his brother to look around for a bit, empty gaze not really searching for anything or falling anywhere.

Enter the Director then.

Now Fury's face, when he noticed Loki's presence following the God of thunder, was priceless. That single eye is trained onto the smaller God with an intensity that could kill a mortal man. Thor decides to smother this in the bud before the dark man explodes. "Director…" But Fury raises a hand to silence him, a notion that would usually infuriate the blonde man. "You can tell us inside." And then he turns away to lead. Thor can hear him mumble something along the lines of 'this better be good' but he is more preoccupied with Loki.

The God of mischief has turned away from them both and is staring at one of those flying machines being rolled along the deck. Thor recognises it as the plane they moved Loki in when the Captain and Iron Man had first captured the wayward God. The larger man steps towards him and places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do you remember that mechanism?" Both brothers stand in silence, watching human soldiers fuss about the plane.

"Do you remember when I found you in that plane? You looked so… scared. I don't know for what reason." The large man turns his eyes to his brother, who has remained motionless. "I don't think I could have brought myself to truly hurt you. We fought but…" He quickly adds, stopping short once more.

Really now. Who is he kidding?

Loki isn't listening to a word he says.

And once they are inside, in a large meeting room, things don't turn up for the better.

Thor had hoped, against all better judgement, that maybe by seeing any of the other Avengers that Loki would react. That he would look at them like he would look at Thor. With glints of life shifting through his pale green eyes. With recognition filtering through the veil. Any emotion at all would have done wonders.

Once again, he has asked for too much it seems.

"Here brother. Sit." He murmurs, gently pushing his brother onto a chair at the round table. Loki complies without a comment, eyes falling on the shiny surface of the table, and ultimately his vague reflection, which seems to be far more fun to stare at then anyone else. Thor takes a seat on his left, blue eyes taking in their surroundings. The Midgardians seated at the table are all wearing a mixture of expressions, some better guarded then others. The God lets them. As long as they keep to stares, he will not berate his friends. He understands how they must feel now.

Natasha, seated on Thor's left, has by far the blankest look on her face. She is sitting with her hands on the table, quietly looking Loki over. On the outside she is calm and reserved, but the assassin is also tense. With an inhale of air Natasha sits back in her chair, loosely crossing her arms. She casually breaks her gaze to stare at the other men at the table, but the fingers of her right hand glide over her upper arm, over a small knick in her suit, over the handle of a thin blade that she can pull out and use should the notion arise.

Clint, seated on _her_ left, isn't hiding behind a mask. Although the man can wear a blank face if he needs to, now he is more then content to glare daggers at the silenced God. He too seems to be lounging in his chair, all relaxed but his muscles are just as tense as his expression. It is no secret he strongly dislikes Loki. Or scratch that, he hates the God with a passion. No one blames him, one does not have his mind taken for a ride and then becomes great friends with the rider. The Hawk leans forward and rests his arms on the cool surface of the table, his right arm resting over his left arm. Should the need arise he can jump up and draw his arrows before Loki is on his feet.

There is an empty chair between him and Steve. The Captain is glancing between Thor and Fury, just so he won't have to look at Loki. Or his stitched lips to be more precise. Now Steve is handling his expression the best. He feigns calm interest, but his mind is running a thousand miles an hour. It is very clear he is worried, normally he would smile and ask gentle questions and just be polite but now he sits rooted to his chair, struck with silence. His shoulders are squared and his hands balled into fists, ready to jump and defend.

Director Fury has had his portion of crazies already, so he just mentally prepares himself for the argument that is about to commence. Because a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist hasn't shown up yet. Oh how he would love to wring the man's neck right now.

Or maybe sick Bruce on him. The guy has been scooting closer to Fury ever since Loki had been pushed into his seat by Thor. There might be a chair between them, reserved for a certain latecomer, but that is not enough to keep the doctor cool. He fidgets in his chair, changes his position, sits like that for a few seconds before deciding he is not comfortable, and then he changes position again. His hands continuously adjust the glasses on his nose and he throws his eyes at everyone and everything but Loki, a nervous habit that rears up in the most tense of situations.

Deciding not to wait on the man of Iron any longer Thor speaks up. "Upon our return to Asgard eighteen months ago Loki had been sentenced to prison, for a century." He begins, gaining the attention of his comrades. A pang of relief washes through him. At least now they aren't so fixated on his brother, who is still staring at the table. Whether Loki is looking at his own reflection or at simply nothing is left to be guessed. "I know that one hundred years sounds ever so short for we speak of an eternal life here…" The God continues, adding surprise into the mixture of emotions. "…but I assure you all that it has been more then enough." Now, everyone's eyes dart between Thor and Loki. "A century?" Steve pipes up, some of the stress leaving him now that they got a conversation started.

Alright. Odin had explained this to him. Three times, and then the All-Father had given up. But if Thor gets the idea through to his friends, then things will fall into place. "The Eternal Prison is a timeless place. Behind its walls time literally stops, and only moves forward or backwards when the guardians of the prison will it so. That is how a hundred years have passed for my brother, yet he has been away for eighteen months. And he has not changed by age, even though one would think that were to happen as well." So… that made sense.

He hopes.

"Three weeks have passed since my brother's return. Not much has changed yet but we remain hopeful."

"We?" Natasha is the first to ask.

"Well… me. And our mother and father." He tells his friends about what the last three weeks were like. Of how the other realms still fear retaliation from the God of mischief. Of Thor herding his brother along day in and day out. Of Sif and the Warriors Three coming up with new things by the day to entertain the fallen God. Of Frigga telling Loki stories like when he was still small while they sit in the garden. Of Odin spitting through many magical tomes and books and learning two entirely new languages just so he can find a way to break the seals. The Avengers listen in total silence, emotions shift and faces speak for themselves, but no one comments. They know Thor well enough to see when he struggles with something.

Like he is now.

And, just as the God finishes his story, as if he had been waiting by the door, Tony comes barging in. Everyone turns to him at the somewhat clumsy entrance.

Fury is not amused.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm here aren't I? The least you can do is… Hi?" The billionaire trails off when he makes eye contact with Loki.

Something no one other then Thor has been able to do.

"Ok that's pretty creepy. That sewed lips thing really suits you. Brings out your eyes." Tony begins, his tongue fuelled by the attention. He plops down onto the seat next to Loki and leans in close. He looks like he wants to touch the stitches. "Did the snake run out of poison?" He holds Loki's gaze, expecting the Liesmith to return the conversation. Nothing much happens, save for Loki averting his eyes slowly.

"Nothing to say huh?"

"And what exactly happened there? Apart from them sewing his lips together?" Steve leans a little forward, hoping that his question will avert Thor's attention. He knows the God of thunder well enough to recognise _the look_.

The look that indicates that something will be smashed with Mjolnir very soon.

And it will be very messy.

"You guys can catch up on good 'ol times later. Now that we have _everyone_ here…" Fury throws an annoyed and meaningful glance at Tony, who winks and smiles his most charming of smiles. "…we can discuss our next move." The dark man moves his fingers over a control pad in front of him. The centre of the round table comes to life immediately, flashing in bright colours. The hologram shows a massive stone tablet located in the middle of a canyon. The black stone is covered in dark red symbols that softly glow. There is a forest blooming around the stone. The trees are high and filled with flowers and fruits. How such a massive stone managed to find its way into what appears to be the rainforest is a question that filters through a few of the Avengers' heads.

Bruce speaks up first. "You know what that is?" He looks away from the tablet to steal a glance of Loki, who is waving a hand through the hologram. Fury remains silent for a long second, giving the indication that he doesn't know yet, and wants to give the floor to someone who _might_ know.

Thor takes the stage then. "It is a Summoner's Stone, used to conjure creatures to defend or fight in war. It is active but it has yet to summon its soldiers." Oh yes, he's pretty sure it is active. Thank the Nine Heimdall called him when he did. This could get very ugly very fast. "It is best destroyed before it activates itself and summons its armies. It is harmless until then." The Golden man sits back in his chair, keeping one eye on his brother. Loki however is too busy staring at Tony's hand as the billionaire fiddles with his sunglasses. Tony has yet to notice that his ticking has gotten him some attention, too preoccupied with the tablet to notice.

"I suppose you're not going to throw a bomb on it then?" Bruce takes his glasses from his nose to clean them, staring at Steve and Fury through bleary eyes.

"That is our last resort." Fury admits, eye once again gliding towards Tony.

"Where is the tablet located?"

"It is located in the Sahara. It was discovered three days ago. Back then it only had a few lovely patches of green here and there. Now it is sporting its very own forest. If this keeps up the desert will be overgrown with the forest in a matter of weeks. And no. That is not a good thing." He effectively cuts off three comments.

The Avengers remain silent throughout the rest of the debrief. At one point Natasha and Clint share a glance with each other. When the Hawk nods Natasha smiles, a foreboding smile filled with promises. If there is blood to be spilled, they will have the time of their lives. Bruce is not looking too keen on going. Although he has assisted the others in many fights as the Hulk, the Other Guy is still uncontrollable at best. He has never woken up with a good feeling, always feels the trepidation gnaw at his insides until he sees all of his friends in once piece.

Both the Captain and the Director are eager for this mission to begin. Steve, because no matter how much he denies it sometimes, really enjoys the time he spends with his team. No matter how awkward it can be. And Fury? Well he just wants his men gone and this task taken care off.

They are an unusual family.

"Well. Seems you guys have everything under control. So I'll just be going. You know I'm kinda running a multi-billion dollar company and all." Tony is already on his feet when he finishes speaking. "I thought Pepper did that for you?" Clint casually mentions, getting the finger from the Iron Man.

"Look. If Blondie and Bruce can't break it, then I'll throw a bomb on it. I don't see what I can do to help other then setting the forest on fire as I fly through it." The worst part of this all is that Tony has a point, but Fury is too annoyed to comment on that. The guy's ego is big enough as it is, and even a little boost might make it explode. And then Steve decides to get involved. "I agree."

"What?" He blurts out almost outraged. It isn't like the Captain to agree with Tony like that. "I agree with Tony." The American begins, levelling the glare Fury sends him. "He can't fly through the forest without setting it on fire. The only thing he can do is fly around the premises. And I'd rather have Clint on that."

Oh and he is so lovingly honest. "Besides. Loki can't come with us. It could be dangerous." Thor is getting more worried by the second. His eyes keep sliding over to Loki, who keeps staring at Tony, who is having a staring contest with the Demigod.

Then, Steve says something that pulls all eyes to him. Save for Loki's that is.

"Tony can watch Loki while you're gone."

Thor looks like he wants to grab his little brother and make a run for it. He is a little too shocked to react. Now even though he trusts his friends, he doesn't trust Tony. Not with his brother. Not even if Loki is responding to the Iron Man. Fury is pretty sure he didn't hear that right. Bruce is staring with wide eyes and mouth agape. Clint has lowered his head and is sniggering uncontrollably. Natasha is just sitting there like a statue with big eyes. Steve, though his face is impassive, has challenge and victory shining through his eyes. Getting even with the billionaire is so much fun it should be illegal.

Thankfully, Tony is _so_ ready to take the challenge.

Two can play that game.

"Yeah ok. Fine." The billionaire begins, lips pressed in a thin line. If that's how they want to play it. Let's play. "What do you say Loki? Sleepover at Uncle Tony's?" The God turns muddy eyes towards him, something shining but he can't really place it. Loki really is scary like this. He prefers the old, witty one. Who wasn't so… quiet… The silenced man is just sitting there, staring at Tony. Iron Man stares into those green eyes for a while, and it's obvious that Loki is checking out again. It's like a blanket is being pulled over the God's eyes. But whenever Tony speaks, or moves, or looks at Loki, then Loki reacts. "Yeah, sleepover at Uncle Tony's."

If it wouldn't somehow upset his brother, Thor would have thrown a fit. Maybe swing his hammer around a bit. He manages to keep calm though, because he would never drag his brother outside when a storm would brew.

It takes all of his self restraint not to run back when the Avengers, minus Iron Man, file into the plane that would fly them to the Sahara. It will be a four hour flight and adding the time it takes to come back, too long a time to leave Loki to his own devices. And hating to regret this as he might, Thor knows he cannot really bring Loki along to see the tablet either. He believes, as he turns back round once more to look at his brother standing next to Tony, that he had this coming for thinking this would be a to and fro trip that he could make with Loki at his side. It _was_ that easy the last three times he was called to earth for some sort of 'disaster' of unmentionable proportions. But not this time.

"Loki is going to be fine. Pepper will be there, remember?"

And since Pepper Potts has enough power to hold the reins of the very volatile Iron Man, surely she can hold the former god of chaos too. She has two hands after all.

Loki turns his head as the plane takes off, ignoring Tony who is starting another argument with Fury. His vacant gaze follows the plane as it sweeps through the sky, turns a sharp circle to the left and soon disappears. Behind the God people are running to and fro, getting ready for the fortress to take off into the air. The water is becoming restless, foretelling a heavy storm.

Is it Thor's doing? Or is it simply the weather of Midgard turning sour?

"Hey. If we want to leave we better go _now_." Tony, having finished his lengthy argument with the Director, suddenly appears in the God's line of sight. The shorter man's further comments falls from his lips when he makes eye contact with the black haired man. He could have sworn he saw something pass through the God's eyes.

Something weird and awful.

Something mad.

But the blanket falls over Loki's eyes and now the God is staring into the vast emptiness of the ocean. He seems to relax while he listens to the many sounds around them. The people running around, the water becoming wilder and wilder, Director Fury cursing up a storm as he tracks back inside. Then Loki looks back at Tony, seemingly calm. There is nothing left of that horrible thing that just passed through his green eyes.

Seriously, Tony _knows_ he shouldn't drink this early. He's seeing things that aren't _there_.

…

…

Loki has _completely_ checked out. As Thor had said just before he stepped onto the plane, there is nothing _left_ to be worried about.

Is there?

Naaah…

There's nothing.

Nothing…

It there?

-Word Vervolgd

This chapter got so long at one point that I decided to break it in half. I want to keep the chapters about the same length for as far as that is possible, and I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer then you already have. But that means that the next chapter is near complete. No seriously. So get ready for an early update. I'll do my best!

I can tell you now that I am _loving_ what is coming. OMFG it is so… so… Oh I _love_ Tony and Thor in my next chapter. Loki too of course. Oh but especially Pepper and Tony. And the others too. OMG I hope you guys will go 'Whoa that is so awesome' when you'll read it.

Now tell me, after reading this final Author's Note, how _badly_ do you want the next chapter? :P Even I want it badly O.o


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, heroes, baddies, weapons, locations ETC. Any character, weapon or location not recognizable is mine. I also do not own the Eternal Prison.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst, hurt/comfort and violence in upcoming chapters. Some drinking. Mentioning of torture. Swearing. OOCness that is hopefully kept to a minimum and OCs that are kept to a minimum. Rating may go up and warning may expand.

Pairings: Pepper/Tony. Just like in the movie :B No other pairings though.

A/N: Now how is that for a quick update? I am super exited right now, just shaking on my skinny legs. Hold onto your panties, because I want them blown away at the ending. Oh I don't know. Just read and enjoy please.

…- Chapter Five -…

Two minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

The Iron Man sits back in the overly comfortable seat of his jet. He decides to wait for a little bit and throws his hazel gaze outside. It is very cloudy today, rather dark, and the wind is picking up. Lightning flashes through the clouds overhead, but there is no ominous rolling sound that follows. Tony takes one more sip from his drink, just some water so he can wash the buzz out that he had been so carefully building before the meeting with the other Avengers. His thumb ghosts over the phone in his hand and a smile ghosts over his lips. Thumb hovering over the timer, he's ready to press.

"Loki."

Muddy green eyes slide over to Tony again, pupils dilated and face relaxed. Their eyes don't properly meet, as if Loki stares at empty space or a ghost. The God doesn't respond in any other way. The billionaire empties his glass in three large swallows and then places it back on the table. It slides almost soundlessly over the surface. They sit is silence, long after a minute passes.

Loki's eyes are like pools of water. They are murky and polluted, like the water you'll find in a small, closed off lake. You can't see the bottom and you don't know if there are fish because those may not even survive in such solitude. You simply can't see what is hiding in the deep. But the moment Tony called out to Loki that water changed. It became clearer, the bottom appeared on the edges and there _are _fish swimming around. You can see just a hint of what could be there. Maybe, maybe there is something there. There is still much left to uncover, but at least you know that there is something _more_. And then the water becomes murky and dark once again, and you're left to wonder what could be lurking in the deep.

Two minutes and nineteen seconds. This time, it takes Loki two minutes and nineteen seconds to sink back into the deep, gloomy water.

Shaking his head Tony lets some more time slide by. He turns his eyes out the window again, seeing the mainland coming into view. It won't be long until they reach their destination. His summer home in California will manage for tonight, until the others are done with their mission in the desert. With only six bedrooms and two kitchens, it is a little on the small side, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

The landing itself is very uneventful.

Gods are supposed to be very sensitive to many things. Thor himself can feel even the most miniscule of shifts in temperature and air pressure, a trait that has proven to be very helpful throughout the few missions they had the God's assistance in. He can detect life and movement before any of them, and isn't that something to be jealous of?

However, Tony is gravely disappointed when his guest doesn't even blink throughout the landing. And he knows the raven haired man is aware of _anything_ around him. Or he was. Even when the mortal man stands to leave the grounded plane, Loki doesn't bat an eyelash. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Tony asks out loud while giving the God a pointed look, one that turns a teensy bit deranged when his guest finally looks at him. Hazel eyes roll up and Tony puffs up his chest, about to make another sharp comment when his stomach growls a little.

Decision made swiftly.

"Let's go Rudolph." Tony is already in the doorway, throws one glance backwards and then exits the plane altogether. The Californian sun is happily beating down on his face, welcoming him with open arms. The gentle breeze makes for a cool draft that takes the sting out of the sun. Ah and the sea, the salty smell of the sea is truly refreshing. Not in the way it was when they were standing on the Helicarrier, there they were literally drowned in sea-smells. Here though, the scent is strong enough to be smelled, yet to subtle that he doesn't taste it on his tongue. And lo and behold, his summer home beckons him.

Someone shuffles behind him, drawing his attention from his little happy thoughts. Tony glances over his shoulder once, smile tugging at the corners of his lips before he motions the God along with a soft 'Come on' and a wave of his hand.

Their first destination for the day is the kitchen. Sometimes the Iron Man is astounded by how quick people can work. He called in only two hours before that he was coming, and just look at the place. The kitchen is already stocked with food and there isn't a speck of dust to be seen for miles on the white surfaces.

"You hungry?" Tony doesn't really know why he bothers asking, because let's face it, _he_ is starving. So that means Loki must be too. Especially if he eats as much as Thor does.

And Thor can put away the food. The man is literally a bottomless pit.

…

…It is, _awfully_ easy to get Loki to do what he wants. The God obediently follows the billionaire around like a well-trained puppy. Except Loki doesn't pee everywhere. And he's quiet. And he doesn't shed. "I will just… make you a smoothie. You like that?"

Because A: Tony is not a chef. He can boil water, make coffee and on a very, very good morning he will be able to handle the toaster, but that is it. So Loki, although God of chaos, Prince of Asgard and guest to his home, shall not be having a grilled Fajita steak with pickled pink onions and blanched vegetables.

And B: How would he be able to shove that fine steak down the God's throat to begin with? He would have to throw all of that hard work into a blender and grind it into mush. The only way Loki will be eating is through a straw because of those stitches. Didn't Thor say something about some blade and dwarves that will cut through them? Probably, Tony wasn't listening.

Oh and C: Well… there is no need for a C because the A and B were so great.

The Iron Man levels his eyes with Loki, but the other man doesn't respond at all. He just sits in the chair the human has deposited him in. Still, Tony moves to make one.

The kitchen is neatly stocked with all kinds of things. Tony goes straight for the fruits and gathers some milk from the fridge. He settles on red fruits, some strawberries, cranberries, and grapes. It takes him a moment or two before he manages to locate the blender, but when he does he quickly turns the fruit into a delicious meal for his guest and himself, complete with a straw in each large glass.

Tony silently takes a seat at the table to Loki's right. The full glass slides over the table and stops in front of the God. The human is already happily suckling on his straw, eyes transfixed on his guest.

At first, Loki doesn't seem to be aware that there is a glass in front of him, even though he must be looking straight at it. Then suddenly he blinks his bleary eyes, ever so slowly. His pupils dilate a little and they roll over the glass in front of him. It doesn't look like he really thinks about what he is doing as he lifts his hands to bring it closer, it's just that… he just brings it closer, and then presses the straw between his sealed lips. With a little trouble the straw is wedged in between. The heavy pink liquid travels up the straw and Tony is still watching.

It takes some time, but in the end both men finish their glasses. "You want more?" But that question goes completely ignored. Tony rolls his eyes and grabs a pen, poking the God in the side.

Nothing. Then again, what can he expect from this vegetable?

So Tony repeats the notion, a little harsher this time. But after three pokes, and still no reaction whatsoever he relents. "You're no fun you know that?" He still gets up from his seat and snatches the glass from the table intending to refill it. Because sure enough when he places it back in the other's line of vision Loki's eyes roll towards it again. While Loki drinks, Tony watches.

Awestruck.

Really. _What_, has happened, to completely and utterly destroy this God? This brilliant, if somewhat unstable man?

On the way here in the plane he had Jarvis look up any kind of information he could find on the Eternal prison, but not much came up.

There were a few vague links between the prison and Tartarus, located within the deepest pits of Hades. A gloomy abyss used as a dungeon where the greatest of punishments is given to the vilest of criminals, people who have defied the Gods themselves. It is believed Tartarus is quite literally the centre of Hades. Not much to go on. It has many other names, like Hell. But when Jarvis came up with more information about Hell, or Hela, crossing that with the fact he was looking up Loki, something came up that Tony is _so_ going to use if Loki ever gets back to his senses again.

Loki finishes half of the glass before stopping. He's probably had enough. "Ok…" The other man brushes a hand over his face and up through his hair. Time to do something distracting.

After an hour they end up in Tony's workshop. It is littered with dangerous things. Powerful weapons, sharp objects and deadly stuff that is quite hazardous to anyone who would have a _sane_ state of mind. So for Loki…

…who doesn't seem interested in doing _anything_, it is the perfect place to be. Tony's logic is flawless sometimes.

It doesn't take long before he feels confident enough to turn his back to a placid Loki. Soon the Iron Man is emerged in one of his little projects, letting the other man go about his business. Only every now and then hazel eyes peek to see what the God is up to. Loki though only shuffles around the room. He stops when something catches his gaze every now and then, usually something shiny or reflecting. They both go about their own doings, until after an hour Tony turns once more, only to find Loki in front of his newest, half complete suit. His tiny laser clatters on the table and falls on the floor in his haste to stop the trickster.

"Hey what…? No!... No no no don't…" The Iron Man is left standing with his hands in his hair, eyes wide and mouth a frustrated thin line. Loki, kneeling on the floor with his back to the smaller man, is happily doodling on his suit with a permanent marker. The chest plate has various little scribbles all over it. Same goes for the right arm and leg. There is a big circle on the helmet, right over the eyes. That looks pretty cool if Tony is honest, but that doesn't mean that he is pleased with Loki doodling all over his suit.

So for the umpteenth time that day he relocates Loki to a much safer place.

A place where _his_ stuff is safe to be precise.

"Ok. Got your paper and your markers. Sure you don't want to give me that one?" He pleads one more time, but Loki is just staring at him, fist clenched around the aforementioned permanent marker. "You know this is much more fun…" He begins, fighting Loki's non-existent logic with his own. The mortal man grabs a yellow marker and a sheet of paper, scratching a couple of random lines on the white sheet. That catches Loki's attention it seems.

A few minutes later Loki is doodling on the paper, permanent marker free, and Tony is dutifully watching him from his position on the couch. "You know…" He begins after a prolonged silence, staring bluntly at the God sitting on the ground in front of him. "…you could at least try not to draw on my table."

Loki doesn't seem to care. To emphasise his point, if he were trying to make one, he actually places the tip of the marker on the sheet of paper before drawing a long line downwards. The tip skids off the paper and onto the table, leaving another unforgiving bright stripe on the wooden surface. All of a sudden Loki decides the paper no longer meets his qualifications. The table is much more fun to draw on. "Joke's on you. I'll just buy a new one." Tony sits back on the couch, hand snatching up the remote.

He relaxes into the cushions, one eye trained on Top Gear, the other trained on the doodling God. At some point Tony knows he jerks awake, but nothing has changed so he is easily lulled back to sleep again. The mortal becomes restless, and when he falls asleep a second time he doesn't properly rest.

Tony is half aware he is waking up. With a dreadful feeling gnawing at the pits of his stomach that is.

He groans and brushes a hand over his face, wiping some of the sweat away. His mind is fleeting around the remnants of a nightmare, but he doesn't remember any of it. With a deep sigh Tony opens his eyes, Loki's face barely inches from his, jolting him wide awake with a sharp cry. "Jesus…!" He grabs at his chest, heart slamming against his arc reactor. "Don't fucking do that." But of course his guest doesn't seem bothered by his outburst.

The man of Iron sits up, creeped out of his expensive trousers. It literally takes a while before he calms down, and even then he throws shifty eyes at the God every now and then.

"Lights…" He grits out, and the room springs alive immediately. At least now Loki doesn't appear as menacing as he did in the dark. "I thought you were a ghost… Fucking Ring girl."

A tired fucking Ring girl at that.

He pointedly ignores the stack of colourful papers on his now very colourful table, just wanting to get back to sleep. "Alright. Bedtime. Let's go." It's infuriating to talk this much. There's no fun if the other doesn't respond. Tony spends a lot of time talking to Jarvis, hell he designed him just so that Tony could have someone to talk to. Pepper isn't always there after all, and besides her and Jarvis no one wants to actually have a conversation with the man of Iron. No one can keep up with him.

The walk to his bedroom is a silent one. Loki trails after him once more, all the way to the large suite. The lights are already on when they enter the room, emitting a soft glow that is quite pleasant to the light drowsiness Tony is still experiencing. "Now so…" Tony turns backwards, hazel eyes searching for the God. He needs to turn a full circle, eyebrows going up in surprise as he spots Loki near the bed, seemingly intending to go to sleep.

"I'll be very honest with you… Didn't think it would be this easy to get you in bed." And isn't that the truth. It's strange to see that the God seems to know what to do without overthinking things too much. He sees a glass with a straw, he knows he has to eat. He sees a bed, he knows it's time to sleep. He sees a permanent marker, he scribbles random crap on things that should not be scribbled on.

Tony shrugs in amusement and moves towards the bed himself, kicking his shoes off along the way. They land… somewhere, he doesn't bother to follow where. He lands on top of the sheets on the right side of the bed while the God occupies the left. _Do not leave him unattended. Not for a moment._ Thor's words ring through his head and the Iron Man shrugs again. His head rolls over the pillow to the side where Loki lies on the sheets as well, on his side facing the mortal. He seems very comfortable, looks very peaceful now even with the black stitches.

Well… at least after tonight Tony can say he slept with a God. And won't the tabloids explode with that one?

The billionaire closes his own eyes with a sigh and rolls onto his stomach, face first into the pillow. Who knew taking care of someone like this would be so exhausting? Sleep claims him rather quickly. Quite soon he is unaware of anything but sweet dreams. Unaware of the world around him.

Unaware of a pair of green eyes watching him.

Meanwhile, someplace very, very, _very_ hot.

The size of the tablet is easy to underestimate when you are looking at it in the form of a hologram. "Jesus that thing is huge." The view from the plane is magnificent, showing off the edges of a forest that is even more beautiful in reality. "The trees are 190 feet high, but the emergence goes as high as 260 feet. The tablet itself is a thousand feet high." Natasha offers while Clint manoeuvres the plane to the outskirts of the forest.

"I'm dropping you guys on the edge." The Hawk hits a few switches above his head and lets the plane descend. Sand starts to whip upwards because of the draft the plane creates, beating down on the Avengers. "I can't get through the trees. If you want a ride back you meet me at the edge! Or break the tablet!" Clint offers one more time above the sound of the weeping winds and floating dust. Steve gives him a quick salute and the hanger of the plane closes again, leaving the Captain with the Widow, Bruce and Thor at the edge of the impressive forest.

"Well… at least it's hot as Hell…" Natasha misses the air conditioner of the plane already. And the sand. She can already feel sand _everywhere_. "The trees will give us some coolness at least." The thunderer offers, picking a yellow piece of fruit from a low hanging branch. It looks like a cherry and is roughly the size of a melon, but it tastes delicious. "My friends have a taste!" He genuinely offers, but is declined by all three. Steve swats the larger man's hand away when he is offered last. "We don't know what that is. It could be poisonous."

"I don't feel such effects yet… I assure you it will not cause harm."

"Says the immortal Demigod." Steve swats the offering hand away a second time, smiling at the guilty face Thor pulls. "I do sometimes forget you are frailer then I." Is said through a mouthful of the fruit. Bruce snorts in short amusement, picking at the camouflaged suit S.H.I.E.L.D. has provided him. Scouting a little ahead of the group Natasha rolls with her eyes while climbing on top of a fallen tree branch. Stave takes up the rear, occasionally looking backwards.

The ground is made up entirely out of tree roots digging into the Sahara desert. It is difficult just to walk straight. Of course, being a Super Soldier, Steve isn't bothered too much by it. Natasha is as nimble as ever, and Thor doesn't seem bothered at all as he happily marches along, hammer in one hand and near finished fruit in the other.

Which leaves Bruce to stumble about the place on his own. Out of all of them, he is the least trained for… any kind of situation really. It helps that S.H.I.E.L.D. has provided him with a special suit. It is much better then what he usually wears, a suit or a shirt and simple pants. This is a suit that is bullet proof and is stronger. It's more protective against frost or heat, although now he isn't really feeling any of that. With a sigh he wipes the sweat of his brow. Even in the shade of the giant trees it is still unbearably hot.

At least he isn't the only one suffering. Normally Bruce wouldn't allow such thoughts to cross his mind, but desperate times… It's the heat that's getting to him. Natasha and Steve at least handle it better. They don't seem to really struggle at all. Natasha has wiped her wet hair backwards and because it is so wet now it stays in that position, even as little droplets lazily drip along the strands. Her skin is shining with sweat, but she still carries on as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Steve is kneeling near a funny looking root that has a rather disturbing looking flower growing on it. Because he is kneeling near it and has his head lowered, small beads of sweat drip and fall from the tip of his nose. "It looks like it has teeth." He murmurs when he notices Bruce staring. The Captain raises his head, causing a bead of sweat to crawl down his temple, along his jaw… The Hulk averts shifts his gaze at Thor, who is plucking at yet another suspicious looking fruit.

The blond bastard doesn't even have the decency to sweat.

But he doesn't complain. Bruce is never really one to openly complain. Or have such mean thoughts about his friends. To be honest, when they finally, _finally_ reach the centre of the forest, he is so thrilled he could do a happy dance. If it weren't so bloody hot.

"The tablet is emitting something that is disturbing our signal, I can't reach Barton." Natasha is standing on a large root protracting from all of the others, overlooking the group. The plane flies overhead, a silent statement that the Hawk is watching over them, but that is it. Before them, standing in a clearing of its own the tablet is looming over them. And there is no shade. Bruce is walking, or stumbling, towards the giant stone. "It's humming." He can tell standing here, and he knows the others feel it too. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. Thor, what are your thoughts?" Steve throws his eyes over his shoulder, staring at the God who is gazing over the stone. "It is best destroyed now. That humming will become stronger and then it will beckon its army."

"Fair enough. Does it have any weak points?" Bruce is adjusting his glasses, staring up the giant tablet. "None." Mjolnir is all but ready to be used. And Thor's hands are itching too. The sooner this tablet is destroyed the sooner he is reunited with his brother. But before he takes the first swing his Captain stops him.

"Wait! What if it… like topples over or something?" Because he does _not_ want to be standing on the wrong side when it does. The God is confused for a moment, but then he reminds himself that his comrades don't know much about the tablet. "When the stone crumbles, it merely disappears." He doesn't really know how to explain it. "The tablet, when struck, will begin to crack. Upon disintegrating it will simply fade back into oblivion."

"Sounds easy. Get to it boys. I have sand in places I didn't know I had." Natasha sighs deeply, worrying her lower lip and feeling very uncomfortable. She will be swatting sand from her panties for weeks.

Steve snorts in amusement and turns towards the God of thunder. "You first Thor." He motions towards the tablet, giving the larger man all the room he needs. Thor gives a short nod and sets to work.

With the first slam of Mjolnir, nothing seems to happen. At the second slam on the dark stone, something shifts in the hot desert air. After the third strike the hammer has left an indent with cracks bleeding at every angle. Thor doesn't stop beating down onto the stone. Not even when a wind is suddenly picking up. It starts as a gentle breeze swaying the tips of the trees towards the tablet. Sand begins to fly as the wind gradually becomes stronger. With a final blow the stone splits, little cracks begin to emit a deep red light. The crevices grow longer, begin to consume the tablet like the vines of the trees have consumed the desert ground. A small piece of the stone suddenly chips off, but instead of falling onto the ground it evaporates into thin air. More pieces follow, one by one. Just little ones at first, that grow, and grow, and grow.

Thor stands back with his comrades, viewing the stone as it begins to fall apart and fades away like water in the hot Sahara sun. _"... r …e now?"_ Natasha suddenly perks up. "Barton?" She brings her hand to her ear piece, eyes shooting up towards the sky. She spots the plane flying over the disappearing tablet, which probably isn't interfering anymore. _"Hey Tasha. How's the weather?"_

"Get down here right now. I need something cool to drink and Bruce needs some sunscreen." She lets her eyes fall on the Hulk, smile tugging at the corners of her lips when the man visibly sags. "Oh damnit no…" Thor barks out a laugh and slaps the smaller man on his back. Steve laughs softly, eyes squinting to little slits when Barton lowers the plane.

Time to go home.

If only all of their missions went as well as this one did.

The next morning, it is a little past seven when Tony's phone goes wild. The mortal man jolts with a strangled cry when the device begins blaring music and vibrating like a maniac against his back. The tune, which indicates Pepper is calling, becomes even more obnoxious when Tony fights himself free from the sheets and rolls over the edge of the bed with a rather harsh thud. Reaching over the edge, because the blaring simply does not stop, it takes three wild swings over the sheets before he even locates the damn thing.

Tony answers with a dissatisfied grunt, which really is as good as Pepper will get. He can feel her roll her eyes at him, and if it weren't this ungodly early, he would have gone beyond incoherent growls to reprimand her for it.

"_How is Loki doing?" _

And that is like a punch to the face from Hulk himself. If there ever was a better wake-up call...

"Shit. Shit… Fuck get off… Oh shit… …I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead…" The Iron Man struggles from the sheet tangled around his legs and is on his feet in a flash. And indeed… The horror…

The absolute horror…

The bed…

The bed is completely God-free.

The first thing that is crossing his mind is simply _fuck_. All the way through. The second thing that crosses his mind is not so much about Loki himself, as it is about a certain blue eyed, blond haired, overly bromantic, soon-to-be God King with overprotective baby brother issues, hammer-wielding _mountain_ of a man. The third thought? The suit. He needs the suit. Loki is gone. Simply gone. Not-in-the-room kind of gone. Which, he was _promised_, was supposed to be impossible. But no. Loki has fucked off to God knows where, and now Tony needs his suit because Thor is going to come in at any given second now, looking for his favourite, if not _only_, little brother who has, quite literally, fucked off into thin fucking air.

Fuck!

And the forth thought is simply, no suit. Really. A thousand suits won't protect him from Thor. Tony can already feel that hammer connecting with his face. It has connected with several parts of his anatomy throughout the short time he has known the God of thunder, intentionally and not. And that was when he was wearing the suit.

"_Now that I have you up, I wanted to let you know you have a meeting in an hour. So get ready. Loki and Thor are going back to Asgard. Oh and Thor sends his greetings and thanks for looking after Loki so well." _

She's dead.

She is so dead. Tony is going to kill her, revive her, and then kill her again. "Not cool…" He rasps, voice hoarse from the stress. With an undignified sound he lets himself fall back down onto the sheets and crawls to the centre of the bed, nuzzling into the mattress and no longer giving a flying fuck if Thor is coming to kill him or not. Because Tony will shove part of the blame on Pepper. Let's see how _she_ likes a hammer to the face.

Who is he kidding? He's not going to do that.

Thor would never hit a woman like Pepper…

The phone call is abruptly ended, forcing Pepper to shake her head. "Well he's not getting up…" She begins, smile growing when she hears Thor snort merrily in response. He too knows Tony rather well. All of the Avengers do. Tony Stark simply has no secrets.

Which has resulted in many very awkward moments amongst the super heroes.

The redhead puts her phone away, eyes following the thunderer. Thor has taken a seat on the ground next to Loki. This is where they found him only minutes before. The house is surrounded by a large garden, Loki took refuge in the back. It is quiet here, with a wonderful view of the dark ocean. The sky is still dark, but the sun is coming up. The larger man is brushing his hands through the other's black hair, combing it with his fingers to make Loki look more presentable.

"I better kick him out of bed." Thor looks back at her with a warm smile on his face. "I hope things will get better soon." She offers with a smile, receiving a big one in return. "All will be well in time." The larger man replies before turning back to his brother.

Pepper walks back to the house, going to the kitchen first to make Tony some coffee. It doesn't take long to make, and she decides against having a cup herself. A smile has appeared on her face somewhere between pouring the cup and her trip to Tony's bedroom. The redhead passes the living room on her way, immediately noticing the colourful pile of paper on the very colourful coffee table and the colouring markers strewn around. Now normally it wouldn't be so surprising to see paper lying around the house. Although Tony doesn't always draw, it is a necessity sometimes. She grabs a piece of paper and studies it, smile falling from her lips. When her hand begins to shake she lowers herself on the couch and places the cup on the table before she can spill the coffee.

With her mouth agape in horror Pepper lets her eyes glide over the picture. It wasn't drawn by a child, but by someone who knows how to draw. Not that _that_ doesn't make it any less disturbing. Something is whispering at her that her boyfriend didn't draw this. That leaves only one man to make it.

But why would Loki make a drawing of a little black cat lying in a pool of blood?

The redhead lowers the drawing and picks up another one. Of a kitty chained and bound with three mean looking kitties staring at it as if they are going to eat it.

Lowering that one she looks over the drawings, shuffling through them with her hands. With every drawing she feels her body is growing a little colder. She can't believe what she is seeing, all drawing of black cats in different situations.

Pepper finds a drawing of a kitty in a pool of water, its arms flailing in panic. There is a rock tied to its little hind legs, forcing its head almost underwater, forcing it to gasp for air but choke on water at the same time.

There is a drawing of a kitty with cuts running over its body.

A catatonic kitty.

A kitty chained to a wall.

Three dead kitties with a forth black kitty cowering in the farthest corner.

A kitty with bugs crawling over its body and eating him.

A kitting that is stuck in an Iron maiden, with another mean looking kitty sticking it with a pike.

…

A kitty with its mouth sewn shut…

She berates herself for not coming over last night. Trust Tony to let Loki draw all of this. Oh and she knows him well enough, he must have been drinking himself into a stupor on the couch. _You just talked to him on the phone. He's fine. _The thought crosses her mind, and for some reason she calms down greatly. That is why she is getting angry and worried and sick and a hundred other things. Her breathing slows a bit and her heart stops racing like a horse on the track. Nothing has gone wrong.

With renewed courage she begins collecting the drawings, intending to show them to Tony and see what he thinks of them. Maybe he sat with Loki last night and watched him draw. That maybe this was some sort of therapy.

_As much as you love him, I doubt he would have sat next to Loki to watch him draw._

She absently smiles. The man can be very responsible if he wants to, it's just a shame Loki isn't a machine. _Judging from these drawings, if he were a machine Tony would have been able to fix him. He would have been finished by now._ She saw how Loki acted, and it makes her skin crawl when she thinks about it. She has seen a lot of stupid, crazy and down right disturbing things, but Loki is definitely taking the crown.

She grabs the cooling mug of coffee and exits the room, drawings neatly collected under her arm. While walking through the corridor to Tony's bedroom she spots another drawing on the floor. It's on its front so now she only sees a white sheet of paper. Kneeling down to pick it up, she is greatly surprised when she doesn't see some kind of horrible scenario. Instead…

A huge golden lion is resting in the grass with a tiny black kitty sleeping contently on his back.

With a smile Pepper steps towards the bedroom door, about to open it when something behind the door moves and opens it for her. Just thinking of seeing Tony appear on the other side makes her smile grow without her realising it. But when the door opens to reveal her boyfriend she almost freaks and drops the cup. She almost falls over when the warm liquid splatters over her feet. With big eyes she looks back up at the other man and she can see the comment dying on his lips.

"What's wrong? I know I need to shower but…" He croaks out instead, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. Pepper doesn't flinch on the touch, the initial shock has quickly worn off when she realises that what she sees isn't real.

"You should see for yourself. Mirror…" She makes a vague gesture but her boyfriend misses that one as he steps back into the room. The redhead can hear the bathroom door open and she bravely follows. Tony curses in six different colours, brushes a hand over his face as if that will somehow erase the marks.

It's not that easy.

His eyes have been coloured with a red marker and thick streams of red 'drip' down his face. There are red markings under his nose, making belief his nose is bleeding and there are black marks running over his lips, straight little lines connecting his upper lip with his lower lip, making it as if his lips are sewn together. His whole chin is coloured red that comes from the 'puncture wounds' where the 'stitches' are drawn.

What the fuck?

"When did…?" But he knows _when_ immediately. Last night, when he fell asleep on the couch. He woke up to seeing Loki sitting in front of him, staring at him with big, dark eyes. That must have been when the God had drawn this… _this_ on his face. But why?

"What's that?" Tony finds his voice after a bit, but he doesn't sound as steady as he wants it to sound. He motions to the papers Pepper is holding. "These…" She trails off, stepping back into the bedroom with her boyfriend in tow. He can wash his face later. As her boyfriend skids through the drawings of the various kitties. "…you weren't watching Loki last night were you?"

"There wasn't much to watch. Seriously I gave him some paper and he was fine for hours. Hn, not your typical Tiziano Verce…" He finishes browsing through the drawings, resting his eyes on the one with the kitty and the lion. "I'll call Fury. See if he knows someone who can tell us what _this_ means…"

They were not going to like what they were going to hear.

Asgard has fallen into the darkness of the night. The once bustling streets are now vacant, the citizens of the city are already sleeping, save for a brave few who drink the night away or walk the streets as guardians of the city. Even the castle has fallen in peace, save for a certain brotherly duo.

According to the healer Loki is still doing just fine, even after his exiting night at one of Stark's extravagant homes.

So after gently nudging the smaller man into bed Thor once again finds himself a book from the collection he has brought from Midgard. They have gone through most of the tales already and the Golden man silently hopes his friends will be able to provide him with more stories like these, stories filled with adventure and love and a light heartedness that actually soothes his troubled brother into sleep. A smile slides over Thor's face when he spots Loki sitting in the centre of his bed, legs crossed and back straight and eyes almost (dare he even think it?) _focussed_ on the larger man. Thor takes a seat on the chair next to his brother's bed, revelling in the amount of attention Loki is able to place upon him. This is absolutely a clear sign that they have come a long way on the road to recovery. The words fall from his lips with ease, and soon both men are caught up in the tale of this night.

"And as the prince kissed his bride and the people all over the kingdom rejoiced their union as husband and wife, the little mermaid shed one final tear in his remembrance. She felt no more pain, not even in her heart as her skin melted into the waves, as her body became foam that drifts on the water's edges, as she was mourned by her father, and forgotten by her prince. The end." The thundered frowns softly at the sad ending. Another story that doesn't end happily ever after. According to his friends, not many fairytales have good endings.

He throws a hopeful glance at the younger man. Loki is still sitting up, posture relaxed and eyes half-lidded. "Did you enjoy this story?" The smaller Demigod's eyes slide over at the question and Thor can tell his brother is at peace. Loki softly nods, _replies_, something in his eyes akin to harmony shining through. Closing the book and lifting himself from his cosy chair Thor glides onto the side of his brother's bed. He gently grabs the back of Loki's neck and looks him straight in the eyes. It has been a few long and tiring weeks, and so far not much has changed in the trickster's ways. But, if Thor is honest, he can see bits and pieces of his broken brother coming back with each passing day. Little by little Loki is coming alive again. Now, Thor can even leave a room without the younger God freaking out, although Thor rarely does.

It is good to know though, that there is someone else who his brother responds to. Of all people, it had to be the man of iron. Who knew?

"My liege?" The soft voice of the servant draws the thunderer's attention. The young man bows deeply before speaking up again. "Your presence is required milord."

"I will be right back." Thor places a kiss goodnight on his brother's forehead, in case the younger man falls asleep in his absence, and makes to leave the room with the servant in tow. The heavy man's footsteps fade and disappear completely when the blond man closes the door behind himself. Loki remains sitting in the same position, tangled in his sheets, staring at the spot his brother was sitting only moments before.

Time… he doesn't know about time anymore. A century without _time_ will do that to a man.

…Heimdall finally averts his all-seeing gaze. The guardian doesn't know he is watched from the shadows while he watches others as well, still completely obvious.

Just like everyone else.

Loki blinks slowly and raises his head, gaze travelling towards the door. The God of lies sits and stares, eyes slowly brightening up as his mask starts to crumble. Lucidity claims him. Within the deepest pits in his mind Loki resurfaces.

The corners of his lips jerk once, twice, twitch upwards. Pain cuts through his face as the unbreakable wires dig and tear into his skin and pull but he doesn't respond to the sharp tear of pain. Blood wells up from where the skin breaks in every puncture wound and seeps from the fresh wounds, coating the wires, coating his twisted grin, droplets slowly drip down his chin and join their brethren on his shirt and the sheets. He tastes blood when he runs his underused silver tongue over the inside of his sealed lips. Once empty eyes come alive, are resurrected from the vast plains of the dead.

If anyone were to enter the room now they would not see _Loki_, they would not see the trickster God with his beautiful emerald eyes and mischievous smile.

They would see frozen jade eyes overflowing with calamity. They would see a crooked smile pulled tight by bloody wires and bleeding lips. They would see a man who has been unsalvageable ever since he had fallen to his death from a bridge he can no longer name. They would see a craving for Ragnarok.

But that is not what Thor sees upon his return. He finds his brother, bleeding and empty. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, looking like an animal staring straight into a loaded gun before nearly throwing himself on the edge of the bed, clamping the sides of his brother's bloody face. "Loki…" He whispers, blue eyes searching the other's. Once more, Loki's eyes don't search his own. "Can you hear me? Brother please…" The blonde grapples at the white sheet and carefully brings it to the smaller man's lips, dapping away the blood gently. Once cleaned the injuries don't seem as severe as he first imagined, but that doesn't stop the Odinson's heart from hammering inside his chest like a herd of horses stampeding in fright.

"I'm here…" He continues, ripping the bloody sheet away. It falls on a messy heap on the ground. It seems his brother's lips no longer bleed.

There is blood on Loki's shirt as well, prompting the thunderer to get rid of that as well. His brother falls limp in his arms, gravely disturbing the thunderer. "Loki?" No response. Loki doesn't even look at him. It is the same as the day the raven haired God was returned to Asgard. There is no response to Thor's soft but pressing calls, none to his broad hands gently brushing over Loki's face, none when the blonde begins tugging at the smaller man's dirty shirt.

Blue eyes immediately fall on the seal on his brother's chest. It is still gravely angered. But it was closed. It is supposed to be closed. Yet, where the flesh is held together by stitches tiny splotches of blood are accumulating, all along the perfectly sewn rims of the complicated seal. The blood has yet to grow so that they may form actual droplets, simply wells up wherever it can.

Thor swiftly makes up his mind and rushes from the bed to retrieve bandages and a salve. Luckily he has enough experience to tend to his brother's seals. Blood often wells from them, but only on small patches of skin. Never has it broken out as much as it has now. Every seal bleeds now, on his brother's chest, on his belly, on his left side, on his back. If Loki continues to bleed in the morning Thor decides he will alert the healers again.

Horrible, and everything had been going so well.

When his younger brother is bandaged and redressed Thor leaves his side once more to retrieve new sheets. He doesn't spare a second glance at the ones on the floor. The thunderer joins his brother in the bed. Not even the ending of days can tear him away from his brother now. Loki feels cold. The elder brother wraps his arms around the slim man, pulling him close on instinct. With a deep sigh Thor relaxes, feeling the damp cold seep into his clothes, knowing that his body heat is seeping into Loki's as well.

Time slowly passes, Thor slowly calms down again. Only when his brother's breathing is even and his body is slack in rest, does the thunderer allow his own eyes to fall closed. He thinks he falls asleep with his brother in his arms.

But he doesn't really. Loki is still awake, emerald eyes wide and spilling over with horrible emotions. Something, the God of mischief doesn't know _what_, tugs at the corner of his mouth, reopening one of the puncture wounds. Blood slowly trickles alone his closed lips, granting him the taste of rusty metal.

Loki doesn't blink, Loki doesn't stir, Loki doesn't do anything as usual. He appears to be doing nothing.

Thor thinks he fell asleep with his dearest brother Loki.

When in reality, he fell asleep with Madness.

-Word Vervolgd

So… What are your thoughts now? :B

If you spot some kind of mistake, you know in spelling or grammar or whatever, please feel free to let me know. I won't chew your head off. That would make me quite happy to be honest. Really I just come up to a point where I don't see mistakes anymore. And that is when I wear my glasses :O

And on that note, I bid you farewell. Until the next update that is! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, heroes, baddies, weapons, locations ETC. Any character, weapon or location not recognizable is mine. I also do not own the Eternal Prison.

Rating and Warning: T for Angst, hurt/comfort and violence in upcoming chapters. Mentioning of torture. Swearing. OOCness that is hopefully kept to a minimum and OCs that are kept to a minimum. Rating may go up and warning may expand.

Pairings: Pepper/Tony. And Frigga/Odin Just like in the movies :B No other pairings though.

…- Chapter Six -…

It is… extraordinary _satisfying_ to see hard work finally comes to bear fruit.

For Frigga this means two things.

One; the elves are finally placated and will stop harassing her and her family about her son's uncontroversial release from his imprisonment. Even though some still believe Loki is a threat, they trust the beloved queen of Asgard enough to take her word. They wouldn't dare say otherwise out loud, not with Frigga faithfully seated next to the All-Father for so, so long.

And two; she can finally sit by her husband's side in peace. She can finally take on her role as the mother of this family and take care of her fallen son, and her slumbering husband, while her eldest is fulfilling his duty as protector of the Nine. The queen knows Thor can return at any given moment, and even though she would rather have him home now then later, she remains very patient.

Frigga lowers Odin's large hand. It falls limply on the sheets and remains still. The queen brushes a hand through her ashen gold hair and bites her lower lip. Her husband shouldn't sleep for too long, but she can never be too sure. One time, he merely slept for two days. Another time, so much as a season had passed. Whenever he will open his eye though, she will be here waiting for him.

Today however, she is not waiting alone.

The Goddess turns her head and a smile spills over her face. Her silenced son is sitting on the ground appearing completely oblivious to his surroundings. Frigga doesn't know why he brought the black marker, as Thor had explained to her what it was, but now the immediate area around Loki is littered with black drawings of various things. Her son has his back turned to her and is busy defiling the otherwise spotless marble with another drawing, but Frigga simply doesn't have the heart to stop him. She has come across several other drawings in the dining hall, one of the trees in the garden, the armour of one of the guards and on the ceiling in one of the corridors.

Just as the queen decides to call her son over a soft knock on the door disturbs the silence. With her permission an old servant enters, and softly closes the door behind himself. He bows deeply in greeting when he reaches the bed before holding out a chest. Frigga's interest piques greatly at that.

"Milady. We have received the requested blade from the dwarves. Guttri sends his regards." The servant hands the chest over to Frigga and then leaves, but not before throwing an annoyed glare at Loki. Because this servant is also in charge of keeping the castle clean.

And it has proven to be very difficult to remove the marks. So far, they have had no such luck at all. The permanent marker has indeed proven to be very permanent.

Frigga finds herself smiling softly at that thought. With a little creak the chest is opened, revealing the one thing they have been anticipating. Inside the chest, gleaming in the light of the candles is the forged blade that had taken so long to be created. The Goddess graces over it with her fingers before pulling the knife free from the box entirely. She'd rather not mess with the seals on her son's body. Not without her husband at her side. They have been studying the languages the prison guardians use, and although she can remove the stitches in Loki's skin, there is no telling what will happen when the seals are broken. Or if they will even break at all when the black thread is removed.

Odin fears it will not be that simple.

With another soft sigh she brushes her fingers over the blade of the knife. It bites into her skin with ease. A few droplets of blood dribble down her long fingers, but she doesn't let them get far. The droplets are wiped away and not a trace is left on her skin.

The Goddess steals another glance of her son, who has moved a few feet to a clean patch of marble. He has no idea of what is going on around him, hadn't been disturbed by the servant even. In the brief few minutes she had spoken to Thor this morning, before he left, he spoke of Loki having a relapse last night. Now Loki seems fine though. He even responds when she kneels next to him and places a hand on his head. He gets up when she asks him, and he follows her when she guides him. Frigga doesn't like to leave Odin's side when he sleeps, even if it is for just a little while. But this is a pressing matter, and her husband will still be sleeping when she returns.

She simply wants Loki to get a few hours of rest as well. The bedroom door closes with a soft click behind her. The room is fairly small, located close to the room where their All-Father sleeps. Frigga wants Loki close when he wakes again.

Her son automatically walks towards the bed. It doesn't matter if he is tired, and it doesn't matter if it is time to sleep at all. The Goddess herself moves towards a cupboard and retrieves a clean cloth, just in case. A smile forms on her lips, a simple little smile that shows how well she feels right now.

The bed dips when she takes a seat on the edge, and the furs rustle when Frigga moves to sit against the headboard. Loki watches her movement, probably wondering what she is doing. "Come here." She gently coos, wrapping her arms around her youngest. After a moment of shifting and gliding Loki is comfortably lying across the bed, head in his mother's lap and the rest of his body draped over and between the pillows.

The queen brushes her hand over her son's forehead. He feels cool to the touch. Loki closes his eyes and settles. "Let me." She whispers, raising the knife to the younger man's face. The blade cuts through the first wire as if it were made of simple thread. A second wire easily follows, encouraging Frigga to cut through them all. The act is over so quickly that it almost seems too good to be true. The Goddess places the knife on the nightstand. Then, with nimble fingers and practised patience she grabs the end of one of the wires and softly tugs at it. And the small, broken wire _gives_. The black wire is coated with blood as she pulls it free, and Frigga can tell that it will take time for the puncture wounds to heal. But they will heal, and in time they will disappear for good. Later, when Odin is awake they can get rid of the seals, and then Loki can heal and then there will be no visible evidence of what he son has gone through.

Visible… evidence.

"You look much better now." She softly croons, brushing her hand through the other's black locks. She brushes a thumb over her son's bottom lip, feeling the little holes left by the wires. "You are free to speak again." The queen prompts, knowing that she will not get a peep out of him. Her golden eyes find the emerald ones of the younger God. He simply stares up at her, past her, through her.

Frigga knows that will change with time.

Two days Thor returns to Asgard. The thunderer had been forced to travel to a desolate part of Vanaheim, where another Summoner's Stone had appeared. He had been able to break it in time, long before it could even activate itself. The appearing of the tablets is a cause for concern and has all of the realms in a state of alarm. But until they can locate the source of whatever it is that is calling the tablets from the deepest crevices of nothing, it is best they all remain calm and destroy the stones as soon as one materialises.

"Welcome back my liege. How was Vanaheim?" She is a busty servant, always ready with a pint of mede. No one knows how she does it, but she serves the drink whenever someone needs it before they even realise they crave it. The God marches through the halls of his home with long strides, never missing a beat as he reaches for the pint that she is offering while she too matches his stride. Thor thanks her for it and half of the mede is already downed before he speaks to her. He gives her a summarized version of the story, just enough to satisfy her curiosity. She can then spread the word on her own. It will be a matter of hours before the whole castle will know what has happened in Vanaheim, where Thor had gone and what he had done to destroy the tablet.

He doesn't care much for any of that. Not in a way he used to, when he would take every possible moment to flaunt his success. But not tonight. He has other things on his mind now.

Well… not before he freshens up.

_The sun flocks to us always._

To that whisper that echoes from within the deepest pits of his mind, Loki finally moves. He has been staring ahead of him for a little while, just looking ahead into empty space. The God of mischief has been waiting, actually. Waiting for _someone_ to come find him here. Frigga has fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed Odin is occupying. Had fallen asleep just before the sun had gone down, and is yet to wake up. The first rays of the sun are already beginning to peek over the horizon. Normally she would be up long before the sun. Not today.

Just like Odin, she is not going to wake up in a long time.

_The gold flocks to us always. Pathetic, with eyes so bright he is so blind._

Frigga stirs, drawing the trickster's attention. She merely shifts in her sleep, half sitting on her right side in her large and cosy chair. The Goddess faces her husband, her head resting on an arm, her legs pulled up to her chest. She is completely relaxed and completely out of the world.

Loki lowers his gaze towards the floor. He has moved to the other side of his father's bed, black marker still in hand. The marble floor around him is littered with all kinds of drawings of all kinds of things. Things long forgotten, things long suppressed. He draws what he needs to in order to get their attention. In order to keep their attention away from…

…well… him.

"I don't think the servants are very happy to see you drawing on the floor. Or the walls… or father's bed." A heavy hand falls on his shoulder and squeezes slightly to comfort the smaller God. Loki turns his head to stare at his brother but doesn't respond to the broad smile growing on Thor's lips. "Look at you brother. Free to speak again I see." The golden man kneels on the floor, keeping eye contact. "No words for me Loki?"

No. None.

Thor releases a disappointed sigh. He pats the other's back softly before getting up again. Loki returns to the floor and his crudely drawn lion again, leaving the larger man to his own thoughts.

Their father sleeps peacefully. On first glance he appears dead. All colour has left his skin, he barely breathes, and one can press to any point but feel no pulse. Odin however, merely sleeps, and that comforts Thor. He is afraid that one day the All-Father will fall asleep, and not wake from it.

Their mother is a different story. She rarely leaves her husband's side when he sleeps, and she barely sleeps while she watches over him. Thor rounds the bed and makes his way towards her as softly as he can. He is not a light man and stealth is not a skill he calls his, but he does praise himself when Frigga doesn't stir like she usually does when she sleeps and he approaches her. "Mother?" The thunder God kneels in front of her chair and places a hand on her knee. He gently squeezes, but the Goddess remains fast asleep.

Thor can't make any sense of it. Neither can the healers when their queen doesn't respond to their potions, snuff salts, gentle prayers or ancient calling. And neither can Heimdall, who hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Save for another tablet rising in the frozen wastelands of Midgard, and another one in Svartalfheim.

Which is just great…

"I do not understand why mother is not waking." He complains for the hundredth time that evening, but his brother doesn't mind. Loki simply raises his eyes again, listens to the sound of the larger man's voice, and then he looks down again and continues scribbling on the paper that was provided for him. Thor doesn't get why Loki keeps drawing what he draws, but it is much better then just sitting and staring. "Perhaps she has fallen into a same sort of sleep as father?" That isn't the case, at all. But that seems a lot more comforting to think that then black arts at work. That there is black and horrible magic in play, something Thor has no affinity with.

His brother has, but Loki is about as useful as a hamster on a brick right now. The thunderer doesn't know what that expression means or what a hamster is, but it all sounds very disappointing. "Can you not give me anything?" He pleads, giving the younger man his best kicked puppy expression. "Anything at all?" Like when they were younger and would get into trouble. It was Thor who usually got them into trouble because of his boisterous attitude, or Loki got them into trouble because of a prank gone wrong. The younger man would come up with something witty to get them out of punishment or a tight situation most of the times.

It was like… Loki had an answer for everything. Like he foresaw what would happen. The trickster had said once, that the back-up plans of his back-up plans had back-up plans. That he foresaw what would happen, what could happen, what couldn't…

Long ago, Thor decided, when he would be crowned king he would have kept his brother close. Loki would have made an excellent advisor. That had been the idea their father had too, who made sure that while Thor would train and learn about the ways of being a king, Loki would have any kind of knowledge at his disposal.

Loki stops grinding his marker over the paper and lifts his head. He looks at the other man with a weird glint in his eyes, one that shines with… knowledge? "Loki?" The trickster opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. The larger man is on edge anyway. He leans forward, prompting his brother for words, sounds, anything. But Loki gives nothing. Instead he closes his mouth again and turns his head to look over his shoulder. The blond follows his gaze, which is aimed at the balcony. Because he doesn't believe his eyes he gets up from his own spot on the floor and slowly begins walking.

A gentle breeze is playing with the curtains, blowing them softly to and fro. The Asgardian sun is slowly setting, already the first of the stars are shining brightly. The view reaches over the city that is slowly setting for the night. The endless ocean lies beyond it.

The only thing that is out of the ordinary is the tablet that has risen from its waves.

Thor grips his hair with both his hands and groans loudly in protest.

Behind him, beyond his gaze and that of Heimdall's, Loki grins.

-Word Vervolgd

I like hamsters :B I do not care much for bricks though. More Avenger action coming up in the next chapter. Actually… that is where the bad brown stuff will hit the fan. Yay!

I'm sorry this was way shorter then the chapters usually are, but I wanted to update _something_. I think updates will go a little faster from now on, because… well… we're getting there my dear readers. We're getting there.


End file.
